O Novo Cavaleiro
by Momo Akino
Summary: AVISO: [YAOI,LEMON] Shion traz seu pupilo para o Santuário. Por causa de alguns problemas que o Grande Mestre estava enfrentando, encarrega um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro para concluir o treinamento de Mu.
1. Chapter 1

O Novo Cavaleiro

Autora: Berta Kurosagi  
Beta Reader e Co-autora: Bela-chan  
Anime: Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)  
Categoria: Drama/Romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon.  
Casal: Mu x Shaka  
Status: Incompleta

Saint Seiya(Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai

Resumo: AVISO: YAOI(LEMON) -- Shion traz seu pupilo para o Santuário. Por causa de alguns problemas que o Grande Mestre estava enfrentando, encarrega um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro para concluir o treinamento de Mu.

Capítulo 1

Era um dia quente de verão e o sol brilhava com tal intensidade que fazia os curtos cabelos arroxeados do garoto colarem na nuca. O menino caminhava incerto, subindo uma das montanhas da cordilheira do Himalaia por uma trilha tortuosa que subia em espiral até o topo. Caminhava a no mínimo três horas, carregando a mochila pesada nas costas, o ar rarefeito já começava a fazer efeito, deixando-o um tanto tonto. Quanto mais teria que subir? Não sabia. Só sabia que teria que encontrar alguém naquela trilha. Não sabia ao certo quem. Não sabia sequer o que estava fazendo ali. Balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer o cérebro funcionar melhor, mesmo com pouco oxigênio. Não era hora de pensar naquilo. Era hora de se concentrar no caminho, que se tornava mais estreito e mais perigoso a cada passo.

Depois de mais uma hora de caminhada, a temperatura havia caído drasticamente, mesmo com o sol ainda quente, e a trilha estava tão estreita que ele estava escorado na parede, andando com um pé à frente do outro. Arriscou uma olhada para baixo. Uma queda daquela altura e ele poderia dizer "Adeus" até para os anjos que por ventura viessem pegar sua alma. Anjos? Que besteira! Ele não era católico. Ah, tanto faz. Na hora do medo, até crenças absurdas tornavam-se plausíveis. Medo. Era isso que ele sentia. Tontura e medo. A mochila pesada insistia em puxar seu corpo para baixo, obrigando-o a adquirir o equilíbrio de um acrobata. O ar estava muito rarefeito, sentia-se extremamente cansado. Por que raio estava naquele lugar? O que buscava lá? Viu o mundo enevoar e rodar, ficando de ponta cabeça. Sentiu quando o chão sumiu de debaixo de seus pés, fazendo-o sentir uma leve brisa a balançar os cabelos. Seus olhos fecharam-se gradualmente, sem que ele percebesse que estava despencando do alto da montanha.

"Ajuda..." foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava tudo escuro, o garoto não conseguia enxergar nada. Caminhava sobre um chão firme, mas negro como tudo em volta. Não sabia se seu corpo estava lá, não conseguia ver suas mãos. Queria correr, mas aquele lugar lhe dava medo. Não se lembrava de nada. Não sabia como fora parar ali. Uma montanha. Muito calor. Exaustão. Vertigem. Depois tudo sumira. Será que estava morto?

"Yohan..." sussurrou muito baixinho uma voz desconhecida

Então aquilo era morrer? Que coisa sem graça! A morte não passava de um vazio. Lembrou-se das fantasias que as pessoas criavam sobre a vida após a morte e de repente até o Inferno lhe pareceu mais divertido, com todo o seu fogo e bichos vermelhos com garfos gigantes. Esses garfos tinham nome. Qual?

"Yohan..." Tornou a voz, um pouco mais alta

Dessa vez ele ouviu. Era o seu nome.

- Eu? - Perguntou surpreso, dançando os olhos pela escuridão, ou pensando que o fazia. Tudo parecia exatamente igual. - Quem está aí!

"Yohan..." A voz mais cada vez mais alta.

Continuou andando, agora com passos mais fortes e decididos. Não reconhecia aquela voz. Era melodiosa, suave... Quase sedutora.

- Quem é você? O que quer comigo!

"Yo--!" A voz começou a gritar, mas ele não pôde terminar de ouvi-la. Subitamente sentiu seu corpo abandonar aquele lugar, sendo sugado para baixo, como se ele tivesse sido atirado de um avião em pleno vôo. Estendeu as mãos para cima para segurar-se nas bordas do "alçapão", mas nada encontrou. Girou os braços ao redor do corpo e nada. Podia sentir a gravidade agindo sobre seu corpo. Começou a gritar, implorando que o dono da voz ajudasse. Nada.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nã... n-não... - Ergueu o tronco num gesto espasmódico, sem se apoiar na cama, parecendo um morto que acabava de retornar a vida. - NÃO! - Gritou tão alto que se assustou com a própria voz.

Seu peito subia e descia violentamente. Mechas de cabelo lilás coladas à testa e à nuca com suor frio. Os olhos verdes-mortos estavam vidrados, como se ele estivesse vendo o Demônio à sua frente. Não se mexia.

Depois de alguns instantes naquele estado de choque, começou a perceber que... Não conhecia aquele lugar. Estava num elegante quarto com adornos antigos chineses, todo enfeitado com tecidos vermelhos. A cama em que se encontrava era pequena e pouco luxuosa, mas igualmente bonita. A janela estava aberta e ele podia ver a paisagem lá fora. Dava para ver a cordilheira tibetana inteira dali de onde estava.

- Que lugar é esse...? - Pensou alto, tentando se levantar e percebendo que suas pernas ainda não haviam se recuperado do choque. - Eu não estou me lembrando daqui... Não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu... - Massageava a cabeça, tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido antes do seu pesadelo.

Sabe quando você sente que tem alguém além de você no seu quarto fechado?

Ele arrepiou-se ao sentir uma presença além da dele naquele cômodo. Virou o rosto rapidamente para o lado. Não soube nem o que perguntar.

- Acordou, Yohan? - A voz vinha da cadeira que estava na parede ao lado da cama.

Era um homem, trajando longas vestes brancas de aparência pesada, ombreiras de ouro, aparentemente maciço, com detalhes em alto relevo e vários colares no pescoço. Não pôde deixar de reparar como ele era bonito! Yohan admirou cada detalhe daquele humano que tinha a beleza de um deus. Os cabelos rebeldes, jogados para todos os lados, iam quase até o chão e tinham um tom de verde brilhante. Os olhos eram púrpuros, tão penetrantes e hipnóticos que pareciam poder rasgar qualquer um que ousasse encará-los por muito tempo. A pele era muito alva, pura e angelical. O menino então notou algo de realmente muito estranho. Na testa, onde qualquer humano normal possui sobrancelhas, ele possuía duas pintas grandes e redondas, de cor bordô.

- Ei? Acordou mesmo, menino? - o homem levou os dedos a altura da cabeça e estalou-os para chamar a atenção de Yohan.

- Ahn? - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Ahh, sim, acordei, mas... Onde estou? E quem é você!

Ele viu quando o homem se levantou e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se na beirada. Só então Yohan reparou que ele não sorria, nem estava irritado. Ele simplesmente... Não sentia nada. Ou não demonstrava o que sentia. Seus olhares se encontraram e o garoto sentiu seu corpo todo arder. Encarar aqueles olhos violetas era exatamente como ele pensara. Hipnótico e doloroso. Não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos dos dele. Seu coração estava disparado. Seu cérebro não pensava. Não conseguia. Estava encantado.

- Gostaria de dizer que você é um inútil. - Disse com calma.

O encanto sumiu.

- Eu nem bem acordei e você já me chama de inútil! O que eu fiz! - Perguntou, inconformado.

- Você quase morreu subindo a montanha sabia? - Continuou no mesmo tom. - Você se desequilibrou. Por sorte eu estava por perto.

- Ah... Sei... - Ele conseguiu abaixar os olhos, as lembranças sobre os últimos acontecimentos voltando aos poucos. - Obrigado por ter me salvado...

- Não agradeça, eu não ia te salvar. - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os.

- Não estou te entendendo! - Sua voz passou a apresentar irritação. - Você não iria me salvar, mas me salvou! Aliás, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que eu estava fazendo subindo a montanha?

- Você só me provou que era um fraco quando tropeçou e caiu. Eu não estava procurando um discípulo fraco. Quando te encontrei no vilarejo, pensei que fosse mais forte.

- Continuo sem enten--

- Fique quieto e não interrompa! - Ordenou ele, sem alterar o tom. Ao ver que o garoto se encolheu todo sob a coberta de veludo, voltou a falar. - Um garoto que vivia sozinho e que era tão determinado só poderia ser forte, capaz de subir essa montanhazinha. Depois de tantos que eu convidei terem caído, eu pensei que seria praticamente impossível isso acontecer mais uma vez.

As lembranças foram surgindo na cabeça de Yohan. Um homem de elmo dourado e trajes brancos que encontrara enquanto trabalhava na feira do vilarejo. Ele lhe convidara para treinar alguma coisa que não se lembrava. Mas para isso ele teria que subir a montanha que levava a um lugar místico chamado Jamiel, e ele o encontrava no caminho. Yohan chegou a subir... Então ele também caíra.

- Você seria apenas mais um para engrossar o número de mortos. - Vendo que o garotinho ainda estava encolhido e com a cabeça baixa, ele seguro seu rosto pelo queixo e ergueu-o, aproximando seu rosto do dele, fazendo seus narizes se tocarem levemente. - Mas você tem algo. Algo que é especial demais para ser desperdiçado.

O menino corou violentamente, sentindo o hálito quente do homem em seus lábios. Tinha medo dele, daquela expressão indiferente e da calma com que ele falava. Tentou puxar o rosto, sem sucesso. Ele era forte!

- C-como assim especial? - gaguejou ele, sem esconder seu nervosismo.

- Você não se lembra. - Ele agora sussurrava. - Você me pediu ajuda...

- Isso é normal, eu estava caindo de--

- Shh! - Ele colocou o indicador da outra mão sobre os lábios de Yohan, pressionando levemente. - Você não gritou. Não falou. Eu "captei" o seu pedido de ajuda.

- Captou...? - murmurou, mexendo muito pouco os lábios sob o dedo dele.

- Sim... você só pensou em pedir ajuda, Yohan... Não chegou a pedir.

- Você ouviu... Um pensamento...?

- Sim.

- Você lê pensamentos...?

- Não. Você se comunicou telepaticamente comigo.

Um instante de silêncio. De repente Yohan explodiu numa gargalhada, soltando-se da mão do outro e caindo para trás de tanto rir.

- Telepatia? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, claro! claro! - E continuou rindo.

Ergueu os olhos a fim de ver qual a expressão no rosto do outro. Mais uma vez seus olhares se encontraram e ele sentiu um medo absurdo invadir seu corpo. O homem perfurou-o com o maior olhar de censura que ele já vira e isso o fez calar a boca imediatamente, tremendo de medo.

- Você nasceu com um dom muito raro, menino. - Ele tocou a sobrancelha lilás esquerda de Yohan, fazendo ele ficar vesgo tentando ver o que o outro fazia. - O da telecinese.

- Mas isso é impossível! - Disse, totalmente descrente. - Eu nunca li o pensamento de ninguém, ninguém nunca leu ou "captou" o meu, eu nunca consegui entortar colheres!

- Você não tem treinamento, seu dom só se manifesta quando você sente algo muito forte.

- Mas você leu meu pensamento, isso sim! Como é que eu já pensei um monte de coisa e nunca ninguém normal - ele deu bastante ênfase na palavra "normal". - conseguiu "captar"?

- Isso eu não posso explicar agora. Só explicarei se você aceitar ficar comigo para treinar e se tornar o herdeiro da minha armadura de ouro.

- O que? Explica isso direito que é agora que eu não entendo mais nada mesmo!

O homem então explicou tudo sobre a deusa Athena e seus 88 cavaleiros protetores, cada um regido por uma constelação. Contou sobre as guerras épicas, sobre os deuses inimigos, sobre as armaduras. O sol se põe e a narrativa ainda parecia longe do fim, Yohan cada vez mais envolvido com a história que os livros não contavam. Ao terminar, o homem percebeu que a muito já passara da meia noite. Deveria ser duas ou três horas da manhã.

- Entendeu agora?

- Sim... - o garoto sorria fascinado. - E eu quero me tornar um cavaleiro!

- Calma, não haja por impulso. Eu não te contei tudo na feira por que você ainda precisava passar pelo primeiro teste.

- Então conte o resto! - pediu, ansioso.

- Eu farei você aprimorar esse dom e lhe ensinarei a lutar como um digno cavaleiro de Athena. Ademais, eu sou o único cavaleiro no mundo que tem o dom de consertar armaduras quebradas, e você será meu sucessor nesse serviço também. Quantos anos você tem?

- Seis.

- Serão no mínimo mais oito anos de treinamento árduo. Saiba que se você aceitar treinar comigo, estará embarcando num tour pro inferno para o Inferno. Poderá morrer durante o treinamento e pode esquecer que eu não vou mais te salvar. Você pode ser especial, mas tem que aprender a agir sozinho. Passará por duras provações antes de colocar as mãos na armadura. E eu não aceito desertores. Se você fugir, eu irei atrás de você e te matarei.

A voz dele agora estava tão séria que Yohan sentiu que só a idéia de treinar com aquele homem já era suficientemente assustadora. Mas se voltasse atrás agora, voltaria àquela vida miserável de antes. Pelo menos ali teria comida, água e um lugar para dormir. Poderia esquecer de sua vida de criança abandonada. Novamente, até o Inferno lhe pareceu mais convidativo.

- Eu quero treinar aqui. - Ele falou com uma firmeza tal, que pela primeira vez, desde que acordara, viu aquele homem erguer levemente seus pontinhos na testa e esticar os lábios rapidamente, no que lhe pareceu ser um meio-sorriso.

- Então eu serei seu mestre daqui por diante. Tudo o que eu mandar deverá ser cumprido com precisão, entendeu? - Yohan fez que sim com a cabeça. - Meu nome é Shion. Mestre Shion pra você.

- E eu me chamo--

-Yohan, eu sei.

Yohan levou a mão à testa. Shion o chamara de Yohan o tempo todo! Ele havia se apresentado aquele dia quando conversaram na feira.

- Mas a partir de agora, esqueça esse nome.

- Esquecer...?

- Sim. Seu nome agora é Mu.

- Mu? Por que "Mu"? "Muuu" é o som que a vaca faz! - Disse, novamente inconformado.

- Mu é japonês. Significa "nada".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No primeiro dia de treinamento, Mu já esperava o Inferno.

Ele só não sabia que existia lugar pior que o Inferno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que estavam treinando. Mu havia melhorado muito, tanto física como telecineticamente.

- AHHHH! - O corpo de Mu descreveu um arco no ar, explodindo com violência contra uma pedra, fazendo lascas se soltarem. Seu corpo escorregou até alcançar o chão. Sua cabeça latejava como nunca, mas apenas alguns leves ferimentos fizeram escorrer sangue. Shion o ensinara já há algum tempo a controlar seu fluxo sangüíneo, para que mesmo que se machucasse conseguisse intimidar o inimigo. Sua técnica ainda não era perfeita, mas já estava melhorando.

- Levante-se, Mu! - Berrou Shion com energia.

Shion usava apenas uma calça verde de treinamento já bem surrada e sandálias de treinamento com amarras nas pernas. Seu corpo era repleto de músculos firmes e proeminentes. Mu firmou as mãos no chão e, esquecendo-se da dor, ergueu o corpo, tentando se por de pé sem fraquejar. Admirava o corpo definido do mestre. Queria ter um igual, e faria de tudo para conseguir. Mera vaidade.

Mu arremessou-se sobre o mestre e eles começaram a lutar. Digladiaram-se com fervor, tentando um furar a defesa do outro. O mestre estava impressionado com as habilidades do pequeno. Ele havia melhorado tanto em tão pouco tempo! Nunca pensara que pegaria tão pesado com aquela criança, mas a força dela era irreal. Não sabia o que o motivava, mas certamente era algo muito forte. Depois de segundos intermináveis, Shion conseguiu furar a defesa de Mu, acertando-o com um murro certeiro em seu queixo, fazendo-o voar metros acima do chão e cair como uma pedra na arena de treinamento.

- De pé! - Mantinha os punhos erguidos.

Mu não conseguiu se levantar dessa vez. Sua cabeça agora doía mais do que antes. Tanto que ele não conseguia sequer pensar direito.

- Mu? Mu, tudo bem aí! - O mestre abaixou lentamente os punhos, percebendo que algo estava errado. O pupilo não reagia.

A cabeça do pequeno doía demais. Ele não ouvia a voz do mestre. A única coisa que ouvia era a música de ossos triturados. Talvez nem tivesse mais costelas. Sentiu um ódio profundo de Shion. Ele era só menino! Mesmo com uma força superior ao de qualquer outro de sua idade, apenas um menino! O ódio cresceu de forma descomunal. Só havia dor e ódio em sua cabeça.

Shion estava se aproximando, quando sentiu alguma coisa acertar seu rosto, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer pela bochecha esquerda. Tocou o rosto, limpando o sangue. Alguma coisa viera em sua direção. Será que haveria mais alguém ali? Não, claro que não. Os cavaleiros mortos teriam feito estardalhaço se alguém tivesse entrado. Jamiel só tinha aquela entrada! Outro golpe, dessa vez em seu ombro. Esse não passou de raspão, caindo no chão e deixando uma marca na pele que certamente ficaria roxa mais tarde. Agachou-se e pegou o objeto. Uma pedra de mais ou menos dez centímetros de diâmetro. Soergueu os olhos. O rapaz parecia desacordado, mas...

Não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada. Uma das pedras gigantescas que cercavam o lugar fora arremessada contra Shion, forçando-o a se esquivar. Não tivera tempo de pensar em uma reação diferente. Acompanhou pela visão periférica a pedra explodir contra os muros da sua Torre Sem Portas. Em seguida outra pedra se ergueu muito maior do que a primeira, seguindo o mesmo trajeto de sua antecessora. Desta vez, o mestre não fugiu. Estendeu as mãos em frente ao rosto, as palmas abertas voltadas para a pedra. Seus olhos e "sobrancelhas" emitiram um brilho púrpura. Um grito grave e a pedra parou, flutuando no ar a poucos centímetros de seus dedos. Mais um grito e a pedra se despedaçou, tornando-se poeira e chovendo sobre a arena. Pressentiu outro ataque e antes que este acontecesse, aproximou-se de Mu e recolheu-o nos braços. Com o indicador e o dedo médio da mão direita esticados, tocou a testa dele, recitando um mantra budista. O pupilo desacordado forçou as sobrancelhas e em seguida relaxou-as. Shion deixou de sentir a aura descontrolada do garoto. Os ataques cessaram. O rapaz perdera o controle sobre o fluxo sangüíneo e agora rios de sangue começavam a escorrer por todos os ferimentos, superficiais e profundos. Se demorasse muito, ele morreria. Com um único pensamento fez a Torre se reconstruir em questão de segundos, ficando idêntica ao que era antes da colisão. Recolheu-o no colo, sentindo que pelos menos duas costelas dele haviam se partido e que seu pescoço estava deslocado. Teletransportou-se para o quarto de seu discípulo, no último andar da Torre. Deitou-o na cama e cobriu-o com uma coberta de veludo. Colocou novamente os dedos sobre as sobrancelhas dele e começou a entoar outro mantra. Aos poucos, o corpo do garoto foi voltando ao normal. Ele não corria mais risco de vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu acordou quase um dia depois do acontecido. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada com detalhes.

- Mestre Shion!

Imediatamente, Shion apareceu no quarto, sentado naquela cadeira ao canto.

- Me chamou, Mu?

- Sim! - Ele se pôs sentado sem muito esforço. - O que aconteceu comigo?

Shion soergueu suas pintas, levantando-se e se aproximando da cama.

- Mu, tenho uma coisa muito séria para falar com você.

O menininho piscou.

- O que é? Eu fiz algo errado?

Shion sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Pousou a mão no joelho dele, fitando-o com olhos sérios. Tudo bem que Shion nunca sorria, mas ele também não fazia aquela cara de sério com freqüência. Mu ficou preocupado. O mestre tomou ar.

- Está na hora.

- Hora de quê!- Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas sobrancelhas foram passar do meio da testa.

Shion estendeu os dedos, tocando levemente as sobrancelhas dele. Com a outra mão fez um gesto rápido, fazendo uma pequena caixa de madeira pousar com delicadeza na cama. Ele abriu-a e retirou uma fita de seda vermelha, amarrando os cabelos de Mu atrás da cabeça com ela.

- Sabe o que você fez? - Ele pegou uma navalha dentro da caixa e continuou sem esperar resposta. - Você me atacou. Inconscientemente. Você sentiu ódio por mim e mesmo desacordado conseguiu arremessar pedras imensas sobre mim.

Mu gelou. Ele iria matá-lo com aquela navalha. Sabia que não devia ter pensado em ódio, mesmo que estivesse sentindo.

- Está vendo isso aqui? - Ele tocou a testa onde estavam suas estranhas pintas. Mu olhou, o medo misturado com a curiosidade. - Meu mestre só fez em mim depois de quatro anos de treinamento e meu poder ainda era tão fraco que só conseguia mover objetos pequenos, como essa caixa. Hoje eu vou fazê-las em você.

- Mas eu só treino há--...

- Um ano. Você está muito avançado em termos de poder. Já está na hora. - Ele posicionou a navalha no canto da sobrancelha direita dele. - Agora não se mexa... Eu não quero te cortar...

Mu obedeceu. Via os pelos lilases chovendo a frente de seu olho enquanto sua sobrancelha deixava de existir. Viu o mesmo se repetir com a outra. Por que não poderia ter sobrancelhas?

- Para que servem essas pintas? - Perguntou enquanto ele recolhia a navalha e tornava a guardá-la dentro da caixa.

- Ela deixa o seu poder em contato direto com o ambiente. - Ele retirou um frasco bem lacrado e um pequeno recipiente de algo transparente, que parecia vidro. - Quando movemos objetos ou nos teleportamos, fazemos um esforço sobre-humano e facilmente nos esgotamos mentalmente. Com elas, você pode mover tudo o que quiser com o menor esforço possível, pois as ondas telepáticas se propagam mais facilmente.

- Isso não faz muito sentido...

- Muitas coisas - Ele despejou um pouco do líquido no recipiente. - não fazem muito sentido.

Mu não disse mais nada. O mestre tinha razão.

- Agora se prepare... - Os olhos e as pintas do mais velho brilharam como nunca, fazendo o menino se encolher. Os polegares dele também brilhavam. - Isso - Ele molhou os polegares do líquido de cor amarelada. - vai doer muito...

Mu aquiesceu rapidamente, estufando o peito. Enfrentaria qualquer dor como um homem. Aliás, nenhuma dor poderia ser pior do que as que sentiam durante o treinamento. Fechou bem os olhos sem franzir a testa. O que um óleozinho poderia fazer?

Infelizmente ele estava prestes a descobrir. Sentiu os polegares de Shion tocarem sua testa. Nada. Mas ele não tirava os dedos. De uma hora para outra, seu corpo arrepiou-se. A dor lancinante atravessou sua cabeça e desceu até seus pés. A pele sob os polegares parecia queimar como o fogo e aquele calor insuportável tomava todo o seu rosto e seu corpo parecia fritar. As lágrimas que brotaram involuntariamente em seus olhos escorreram pelo rosto, queimando a carne no caminho. Mu entendeu vagamente o que Shion colocara ali... Era ácido! Como ele pudera colocar ácido em sua testa? Essa foi a última pergunta consciente que ele conseguiu se fazer. Um mantra entrava pelos seus ouvidos. Nunca havia ouvido aquele mantra... Ou será que já? A dor confundia seus sentidos e sua memória. A dor diminuía, mas não passava. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que causava aquela dor mesmo? Cabeça girando, o mundo girando. Sua visão não passava de um monte de cores misturadas num imenso borrão. Depois breu. Breu total. Breu e vertigem. Nada além daquela escuridão tortur--

- MU!

Abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a voz de Shion lhe chamando. Suava frio, o cabelo colado ao rosto, o peito subindo loucamente, ansiando por mais ar. Dançou os olhos pelo quarto. Algo ainda ardia em sua testa. Mas dessa vez, ao contrário de todas as outras em que perdera a consciência, ele se lembrava de tudo. Com detalhes.

- O que é que você pôs na minha testa! - Gritou, esquecendo-se que Shion era seu mestre.

Shion não deu ouvidos a má-criação. Passou a mão pela testa dele, afastando os cabelos e fazendo-o esboçar uma leve careta de dor ao passar próximo de onde estavam as marcas.

- Ficaram lindas...

- Ah é! Que bom! - Gritou com ironia. - O que você pôs na minha testa!

- Um ácido de ervas...

- Ácido de ervas!

- Sim. É a única substância no mundo que consegue fazer a ligação perfeita entre a mente e o ambiente. - Ele remexeu na caixinha. - Eu avisei que iria doer! Mas você agüentou bem. - Tirou um espelhinho e fitou sua imagem, ajeitando os cabelos enquanto falava. - Você só fez cara de dor. Meu mestre disse que eu gritei e esperneei. - Ele tocou as pintas na testa, olhando-as pelo espelho. Só então Mu percebeu que aquilo não eram pintas e sim cicatrizes. - Por isso que as minhas são meio deslocadas na testa. - Estendeu o espelhinho para ele. - Veja. Não ficaram bonitas?

Mu segurou o espelhinho e levou-o à altura dos olhos, virando-o para a testa. Leve dor. Mantra ecoando cabeça adentro. Cada coisa estranha! Fitou a imagem refletida no espelho. A carne vermelha viva na forma de dois ovais irregulares, mais finos para o lado de dentro, não lhe parecia tão ruim agora que a dor esvaíra-se quase que por completo. Tocou-as levemente, primeiro pelo espelho, depois levando os dedos à testa, sentindo a diferença de relevo entre a ferida e o resto da pele. Ao sentir a dor voltar aos poucos, tirou a mão.

- Sim... Ficaram realmente muito lindas... - Comentou, sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oie!

Até agora me pergunto de onde surgiu essa idéia -.-´´ ... A Bela-chan me disse que nunca viu uma fic parecida, mas ela me parece tão "lugar comum" que é estranho não ter nada assim... bom, deve ser só paranóia minha -.-´´... mas se alguém souber de algo parecido, me fale, por favor!.

Estou com medo que essa e"Acampamento de primavera" acabem tomando o mesmo rumo pelo fato de eu estar escrevendo as duas ao mesmo tempo. Peço também para se perceberem que isso está acontecendo, me avisem, ok?.-

Arigatou! Kisu!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mu estava deitado sobre uma pedra, admirando o céu azul, a túnica bordô que usava caindo em camadas e os cabelos liláses espalhados pela rocha e por seu tórax. Era o seu primeiro dia de descanso em quase oito anos de treinamento árduo com seu mestre Shion. Não que ele fosse bonzinho pra dar dia de folga, aliás Shion estava bem longe de ser um cara legal. No dia seguinte lutaria com seu mestre pela Armadura de Ouro. Fechou os olhos, pensativo. Mu em nada lembrava o garotinho que chegara lá sem entender nada há tempos. Seus cabelos lisos haviam crescido vertiginosamente, alcançando sua cintura, e sua pele estava muito mais alva que a neve das montanhas, quase transparente. Efeito do treinamento telecinético. Sobre seus olhos não haviam mais as delineadas sobrancelhas arroxeadas. Tocou levemente aqueles pontinhos na testa, suspirando. A cicatriz que ficara era cor de vinho. Eram charmosas, pelo menos na opinião dele. Há oito anos não conversava com nenhum outro ser humano que não fosse Shion, então não sabia qual seria a reação das pessoas se ele estivesse em um ambiente "normal". Agora que tinha seus 14 anos era responsável pelas compras, mas todos pareciam temê-lo no vilarejo, então evitavam lhe dirigir a palavra. Talvez sua expressão anormalmente calma assustasse. Ou talez ele fosse antipático sem querer mesmo.

A verdade é que ele não sabia lidar com as pessoas. Por mais que tentasse negar, aquilo estava cada vez mais evidente. Virou a cabeça para os lados, admirando Jamiel. Descendo a trilha à sua esquerda chegaria a uma linda cachoeira. À direita, a um mirante. À frente para a arena de treinamenteo e atrás ficava a Torre Sem Portas. Não era um lugar ruim. Poderia viver ali a vida toda!

Sozinho, é claro. Seu mestre tinha muitos deveres fora dali. Era o Mestre do Santuário de Athena, e uma vez por semana tinha que se teletransportar para a Grécia para cuidar dos assuntos do Santuário. Acabaria sozinho naquele lugar isolado depois de conseguir a Armadura de Áries. Ah, não se importava. Nunca precisara das pessoas. Nunca quisera as pessoas. Vivia sozinho desde que tinha lembrança. Ter achado Shion fora só um acaso. Ter sido salvo por ele também. Toda a sua vida até ali tinha sido um grande imprevisto. Bom, ao menos ele sabia como seria dali pra frente. Sorriu. A palavra "Sozinho" ecoou em sua cabeça.

- Algumas pessoas simplesmente já nasceram com o destino traçado... - Riu, realmente achando graça na situação. - Vou morrer sozinho nessa droga de lugar!

Suspirou mais uma vez. Sabia lutar. Sabia se teleportar. Sua telecinese era quase tão poderosa quanto a do seu mestre. Consertar armaduras... era a única coisa que ainda não sabia fazer bem. Ironicamente era a mais importante. Se seria o único no mundo a ter tal poder, se ele não aprendesse direito a Terra estaria perdida. O mestre avisara que isso não cairia no teste do dia seguinte e que ele poderia ficar calmo, com o tempo ele aprimoraria as técnicas e conseguiria trabalhar sem grandes problemas.

O Sétimo Sentido. O cosmo máximo só seria alcançado com a conquista do sétimo sentido. Shion falava que em todas as lutas ele conseguia alcançar o sétimo sentido, mas teria que aprender a se manter nele. O mestre disse que, se tudo funcionasse conforme ele planejava, Mu em pouco tempo conseguiria se manter no Sétimo Sentido e que por isso já podia realizar o último teste.

Nada a fazer, a não ser ver o tempo passar. O mestre estava no Santuário agora. A notícia de que Athena havia reencarnado fora enviada pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Céu azul. O coração estranhamente calmo. Nem parecia que iria enfrentar no dia seguinte a batalha que decidiria o resto de sua vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Está pronto! - Perguntou Shion. Trajava suas típicas calças de treinamento, o peito nu.

- Sim! - Mu falava com convicção, seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo esvoaçando devido à ventania que varria a arena.

- Então eis o que você fará. - Shion põs-se em posição de ataque. - Você só terá uma chance. Te ensinei uma série de golpes. Sem usar a telecinese, você tem que me acertar e causar um único ferimento. Um ferimento profundo o suficiente para tirar sangue. Atacarei ao mesmo tempo que você. Não importa o que aconteça com você, não se desconcentre, caso contrário não conseguirá me ferir. Ponha sua alma no golpe e esqueça que pode ser atingido.

- Certo... - Mu se posicionou também. Não pode deixar de notar que o que o mestre mais queria era que ele passasse no teste. Deu-lhe todas as dicas possíveis. Sabia que não seria fácil vencê-lo. Em oito anos de treinamento, Mu não havia feito sequer um arranhão na pele pálida de Shion, enquanto o mais velho havia enchido a sua de cicatrizes de todas as formas e tamanhos. Elas sumiriam com o passar dos anos graças ao seu poder telecinético, mas isso não mudaria o fato de que, ou ele feria o mestre agora, ou teria que se acostumar com a idéia de que não fora um cavaleiro porque não tinha poder sequer para abrir uma feridinha na pessoa que lhe ensinou tudo o que ele sabia. Fechou os olhos e pensou bem no que queria. Conseguiria. Faria não só um arranhão. Rasgaria o corpo do mestre de cima a baixo. Provaria a ele que era forte o suficiente para ser cavaleiro.

- Um...

Shion começou a contar. Mu se concentrou.

- Dois...

Toda a força num único ponto... concentre-se.

Um furacão começou a rodar em torno de Mu sem que ele percebesse.

- Tre--

A contagem foi interrompida. O furação subiu, envolvendo Mu numa cortina circular de poeira e pequenas pedras. A velocidade aumentava a medida que a coisa crescia. Mu, no entanto, não notara. Aguardava de olhos fechados o fim da contagem. O momento de atacar.

- MU! EU DISSE PARA NÃO USAR A TELECINESE!

Telecinese!

Mu arregalou os olhos. Se tivesse tido tempo para pensar, não teria o feito. No mesmo momento o furacão explodiu, lançando lascas de pedra e areia com a velocidade de balas de revólver. Shion cruzou os braços em frente ao rosto, se protegendo dos pedriscos. Elevava seu poder, mas nem assim conseguia domar aquela chuva de destroços. Era impossível conter aquilo.

- MU, PARE JÁ COM ISSO!

- NÃO POSSO MESTRE, EU... - Ele girava sobre os calcanhares, desesperado. Como fizera aquilo? Concentre-se de novo. Tentava fazer parar e nada. Empregava toda a sua força consciente e nada. - MESTREEE, EU NÃO CONSIGO PARAR ISSO! - Estava desesperado. Ao gritar, viu uma encosta da montanha explodir em pedaços.

- ACALME-SE! MANTENHA-SE CALMOOO!

- EU... EU ESTOU DESESPERADO E O SENHOR ME PEDE CALMA? - Mu enterrou os dedos nos cabelos. O que fazer? O que fazer!

- JÁ CHEGA! ESCUTE BEM! - Tentaria explicar, mas naquela baderna toda, entre esquivar-se de uma pedra e tentar subjugar o poder do pupilo, seria difícil. - A SUA TELECINESIA É CONTROLADA PELAS SUAS EMOÇÕES! ACALME-SE E TUDO SE ACALMARÁ!

- Acalmar-me...? - Repetiu baixinho para si mesmo. Fechou os olhos novamente. Lembre-se das aulas de meditação. Sente-se na posição de Lótus. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

Aos poucos, as coisas foram voltando ao normal. Tudo se assentou, e o que sobrou no meio da bagunça foi um Mu de olhos fechados meditando e um mestre assombrado e orgulhoso do poder de seu pupilo. Aproximou-se do garoto.

- Mu...?

O rapaz não respondeu. Continuou em seu transe meditativo. Ele até ouvia a voz de Shion, mas tinha medo de se desconcentrar novamente e acontecer o que acontecera anteriormente.

Shion sentou-se ao seu lado, sério.

- Nunca vi tanto poder assim. - Ele sabia que Mu não responderia, mas falava mesmo assim. - Já lutei com e contra muitos guerreiros poderosos, mas nenhum deles consegue fazer o que você faz. Nem eu nem meu antigo mestre conseguimos fazer algo assim. Você não é abatido pelo esgotamento mental que a telecinese causa. Você é um guerreiro valioso demais para ser disperdiçado. - Ele aproximou seus lábios da orelha do discípulo. - Pode abrir os olhos agora. - Murmurou. - Nada vai acontecer...

Mu obedeceu quase que instantaneamente. Estava incrivelmente tranqüilo. Seus poderes não pareciam que iriam sair do controle de novo. Relaxou.

- Você é muito bom. Guerreiro valioso, como eu já disse. - Shion agora encarava-o fixamente nos olhos. - Agora virá o seu teste mais importante.

- Teste...? Eu vou ter uma segunda chance! - Mu sorriu, imaginando que teria outra chance, mesmo depois daquele fiasco que demonstrara.

- Na verdade, seu teste tem duas partes. A primeira foi concluída com êxito!

Mu baixou os olhos para os braços do mestre. Eles sangravam nos pequenos arranhões causados pelas pedras lançadas.

- Você sangra, mas... - Ele desviou o olhar para frente, entristecido. - Olha, você me disse que eu deveria ferí-lo sem usar a mente... e a única coisa que eu usei foi a mente... isso não é certo, então não precisa me nomear cavaleiro por piedade.

- E quem disse que está sendo por piedade? Mu, eu vou repetir pela terceira vez. Guerreiro valioso. Sabe quantos humanos tem um poder próximo do seu? Apenas um. - Mu franziu as "sobrancelhas", querendo perguntar quem. - Eu.

O outro arregalou os olhos. Próximo! Era mais forte que o seu mestre!

- Mas... mas você conhece o sétimo sentido! Como é que--

- Você pode se manter no sétimo sentido. Mesmo que ainda não perceba.

Mu calou a boca. Estava besta demais pra falar algo.

- A Armadura de Áries sempre pertenceu aos guerreiros mais poderosos do mundo. Não por que eles tinham assombrosa força física, e sim por que suas mentes eram muito poderosas. Você tem esse poder elevado ao cubo. Com um desejo você pode fazer ou destruir um mundo. Eu não posso te reprovar por causa de algo tão estúpido. - Shion se põs de pé e estendeu uma mão para ajudar Mu a levantar-se. - Mas a Armadura pode.

- Como assim? - Ele pegou na mão do mestre e ergueu o corpo, ficando de pé.

Shion fitou a Torre Sem Portas, que estava há poucos metros dali.

- A Armadura de Ouro de Áries está guardada no último andar da Torre desde a última Guerra Santa. Ela tem eras de conhecimento acumulado em cada milímetro cúbico de ouro que a forma. Só ela tem o poder de escolher quem será seu cavaleiro. O meu dever era apenas te ensinar a ser forte. Agora ela julgará se você tem alma e coração nobres, se é digno de ser um guerreiro.

Shion teletransportou-se. Mu Imaginou que ele havia ido para onde estava a Armadura e concentrou-se. Certa vez seu mestre havia lhe dito que a Armadura estava na Torre. Só havia um andar que ele não conhecia(era proibido de entrar). Visualizou o último andar e teleportou-se.

Lá se encontravam seu mestre Shion e, no centro do aposento, sobre uma almofada vermelha, estava a urna da armadura.

Mu arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Estava encantado.

- Essa é a armadura de Áries...? - Disse, maravilhado. E aquilo não era nem a metade.

- Essa é a urna. A armadura está dentro. - Shion deu um passo a frente e fez sinal com a mão para que ele se aproximasse. - Agora você será avaliado por ela. - Shion pegou a mão de Mu e colocou-a sobre um puxador abaixo da cabeça do carneiro. - Concentre-se e puxe.

- Só isso?

- É só o que você tem que fazer... o resto fica por conta dela. - Shion tomou distância, cruzando os braços e assistindo.

É isso aí, Mu! Você não sabe como, mas você está aqui agora! O seu último teste! Não fique nervoso, apenas puxe!

A urna tremia levemente.

- Não fique nervoso demais, Mu, já expliquei sobre os seus poderes. - Advertiu Shion com a maior calma do mundo.

Mu balançou a cabeça negativamente, afim de afastar o nervosismo da mente. Tentou não pensar demais.

Um.

Olhos cerrados. Mão trêmula.

Dois.

Não dá pra enrolar mais...

Três!

Um puxão. Barulho de correntes se mexendo. A tampa da caixa escorregou, fazendo um estrondo ao bater no chão.

A armadura saiu da caixa, belamente montada na forma do carneiro do signo de Áries. Mu teve apenas um segundo para admirar aquela estátua perfeita, por que no segundo seguinte, a armadura se desmembrou em vários pedaços. Mu só sentia o metal frio queimar sua pele, como se estivesse se fundindo aos seus ossos. Braços, pernas, tórax, abdomen, quadris. Por fim, sentiu o elmo da armadura amassar seus cabelos. Por um instante, tudo ao seu redor pareceu agradável. Uma sensação de prazer indescritível dominava todo o seu corpo e ele sentia como se flutuasse. A armadura não tinha peso, era leve como seda.

Abriu os olhos. Em frente, Shion sorria, batendo pal... SHION SORRIA!

- Muito bem, Mu. - Shion ostentava um lindo sorriso, todo orgulhoso. - A armadura declarou que você é mesmo digno de ser o novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries.

Mu levou a mão à altura dos olhos, examindo as proteções para os braços. Sorriu, não podendo acreditar no que seus arregalados olhos verdes viam. Olhou para baixo, o corpo coberto da cabeça aos pés por aquela couraça reluzente.

- Mestre, eu... - murmurou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. - Não pode ser, eu não acredito...

- É sim, Mu. - Shion se aproximou, dando um abraço no pupilo, que retribuiu imediatamente, enterrando o rosto no peito nu de Shion. O mais velho pôde sentir as lágrimas do mais novo molhando seu corpo. - Você ainda não consegue dominar o Sétimo Sentido completamente, mas isso é o de menos... Agora iremos ao santuário e eu lhe apresentarei a alguém que te ajudará nisso. Em breve você terá total poder e saberá controla-lo sem problemas.

Mu ergueu o rosto para ver os olhos do mestre.

- Quem vai me ajudar...? Não será o senhor, mestre? - Perguntou, receoso da resposta.

- Não. Me desculpe, mas por causa de alguns problemas no Santuário, eu não vou poder treinar com você... - Quando aqueles olhos verdes brilharam de desespero e medo, Shion ergueu a mão e acariciou afetuosamente o rosto do seu discípulo. - Mas posso garantir que ele é muito bom mestre também. - Sorriu, tentando passar-lhe segurança.

- Mas VOCÊ que é o meu mestre! - Disse o menino, abraçando Shion mais firme. - Foi VOCÊ que me acolheu e me treinou! Eu não quero confiar em outro!

Mu não podia evitar. Via-o como um pai. Ele até lhe dera um nome novo! Qual era o antigo?... Não se lembrava. Não queria outro qualquer ocupando o lugar de seu mestre. Não aceitaria!

- Mu, não seja tão imaturo, não vá me decepcionar agora... - Shion ainda sorria, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dele. - tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar bem. Ele será seu primeiro amigo no santuário.

Mu refletiu por um momento. Não queria decepcionar Shion. Não iria. Sim, estava sendo imaturo. Havia acabado de se tornar cavaleiro e ajia como uma criança. Respirou fundo. Treinaria com o outro, se tornaria mais forte que ele, derrotaria-o e deixaria o seu mestre ainda mais orgulhoso.

- Quem é ele, Mestre Shion?

- O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem. Shaka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá!

O Shaka vai finalmente dar as caras no próximo capítulo(Ufa, até que enfim!).

Estou gostando do Mu, ele está meiguinho como eu acho que ele é... agora, o Shaka está me dando tanto trabalhjo a noite XD(hora que eu costumo escrever)! Não consigo enxergá-lo como certinho, santo,VIRGEM, entre outras coisas... e isso está me dando dor de cabeça!XDDDD Mas enfim, espero que vocês gostem do que eu estou preparando!

Quanto a dúvidase vai ter cenas Mu x Shion... eu até pensei nisso, mas ainda não sei. Oque vocês acham? Querem que tenham?

Bom, é isso...

Kisu!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Então... esse é o Santuário...?

Os olhinhos de Mu estavam totalmente arregalados e seu queixo caído. Conhecia o Santuário por relatos de seu mestre, mas nunca estivera lá pessoalmente. Era maior do que imaginava. Era mais bonito do que imaginava. Era mais... mais tudo além do que imaginava.

- Sim. - Disse Shion simplesmente. Para ele aquele lugar não era nada impressionante e era o lugar que ele mais detestava. Tinha intrigas demais.

Mu usava uma calça jeans simples e uma camiseta laranja. De tão impressionado, apertou as alças da urna da armadura que estava pendurada em suas costas como uma mochila. Era um adolescente impressionado. Tudo ali era fantástico para ele.

- Mestre... é lindo! - Disse, abrindo um belo sorriso para Shion.

- É... - Torça para nunca ser o Grande Mestre, Mu; Pensou. - Agora vamos, tenho que lhe mostrar a sua casa aqui e levá-lo até Shaka.

O sorriso fechou assim que Mestre Shion começou a adentrar o Santuário. Conheceria o tal Shaka. Não queria conhecê-lo. Não que estivesse sentindo uma antipatia natural por ele, nada disso. Era que... bom, ele não queria outro mestre. E acima de tudo... digamos que Mu nunca se deu muito bem com as pessoas. E se Shaka não gostasse dele? Como agir com um mestre que não gosta do aluno? E... se esse "amor" fosse mútuo?

- Venha logo, Mu!

Quando Mu caiu em si, Shion já estava distante dele uns 20 metros. Começou a correr, afim de alcançá-lo.

É melhor não pensar mais nisso. Deixar acontecer... é só oque eu posso fazer mesmo.

No Salão do Grande Mestre, um garoto louro esperava sentado no chão, as pernas cruzadas na posição de Lótus, meditando. A qualquer momento conheceria seu mais novo discípulo. Bem, seu único discípulo até o momento. Tentava esconder de si mesmo, mas sabia que estava muito empolgado. Finalmente sangue novo por ali! As brincadeiras de Miro e Airos já estavam enchendo. Ele não se dava muito bem com aqueles cavaleiros que só pensavam em curtir a vida, em ir para Atenas passear em vez de treinar. Talvez esse novo Cavaleiro fosse diferente... tomara! Não agüentaria outro pinguço irresponsável naquele lugar! Ainda mais sendo seu discípulo! Mas ele era discípulo de Shion. E se a única época em que aquele santuário entrava nos eixos era quando ele estava por lá, então o menino certamente tinha alguma educação.

Divertia-se agora imaginando como seria o garoto novo. Sorriu, sem sair da posição ou abrir os olhos. Seria legal ter alguém novo por ali.

- Gostou da sua casa? - Shion sorria, como um pai que mostra um brinquedo novo ao filho.

O adolescente avançou pelo salão da casa de áries, rodando sobre os calcanhares, tentando ver tudo de uma vez só. Estava maravilhado. A sua Casa era tão... fabulosa!

- É linda! - Sorriu, ainda com os olhos perdidos nas colunas de pedra. - Isso tudo é meu mesmo!

- Sim, só seu. Depois você dá uma explorada, tem uma escada ali naquele canto - Indicou com um meneio de cabeça. - que leva ao andar de cima, onde ficam os outros aposentos.

Mu olhou para a o canto indicado, curioso.

- Não posso ver agora? - Perguntou, na esperança de receber uma resposta positiva.

- Depois, Mu. Agora você tem que conhecer o seu novo mestre. - Shion alcançou-o no centro da casa, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Ahhh, tudo bem... - suspirou meio decepcionado.

- Consegue se teleportar?

- unhum... mas para onde?

- Para o Salão do Grande Mestre.

Mu acenou rapidamente com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Concentrou-se nas palavras ditas por Shion. Seus pés penderam no ar, ficando assim por um segundo, até reencontrarem o chão de pedra de um outro local. Abriu os olhos.

Estava num aposento luxuoso, diferente de tudo o que já vira. A sala toda feita de pedra era semelhante ao salão de sua casa, mas umas três vezes maior. Havia uma espécie de altar com cinco degraus e um tapete vermelho fino estendia-se da porta de entrada, dupla e de mogno puro cheia de detalhes em alto relevo, até o trono que aparentava ser de ouro maciço e ficava no alto da escadaria. Atrás desse trono, cortinas e mais cortinas de veludo vermelho ocultavam alguma coisa. Pelas paredes, retratos de deuses, deusas, cavaleiros e até mesmo homens e mulheres que ostentavam as mesmas roupas pesadas que seu mestre Shion colocava de vez em quando.

Só então Mu, que dançava os olhos pelo local, cada vez mais fascinado, notou uma garota sentada no chão, bem em frente à escadaria. Usava um vestido... não, era uma túnica... de cor azul-marinho e parecia muito concentrada em sua meditação.

- Shaka, já aqui? - Shion avançou pelo salão, sério.

Mu piscou. Shaka?

A garota levantou-se para em seguida ajoelhar-se no chão de fronte ao trono, o rosto voltado para o chão, numa posição de respeito e total submissão.

- Em que posso ser útil, senhor? - Disse respeitosamente.

Mu percebeu que a moça não tinha voz de moça. Não era a voz de um homem, mas certamente não poderia ser confundida com uma voz de mulher. Mu não podia ver direito, os longuíssimos cabelos louros da garota desciam pelas costas e se espalhavam pelo chão, cobrindo todo o seu corpo como uma manta de ouro.

- Eu já expliquei o que você tem que fazer, Shaka de Virgem. - A voz de Shion soava incomodamente séria enquanto ele subia as escadas. - Fique em pé.

Shaka obedeceu, erguendo-se com suavidade e mantendo-se ereto frente ao Grande Mestre. Mu pôde notar então que os cabelos do rapaz eram mais longos que os seus, chegando quase até seus joelhos.

- Mu, este será seu novo professor. Shaka, esse será seu novo aluno. - Sorriu Shion quebrando a atmosfera formal que reinava até aquele momento.

Shaka virou-se na direção de Mu. Mu olhou fixamente nos olhos fechados de Shaka. Todo mundo medita de olho fechado, mas achou que ele os tivesse aberto depois de obrigado a interromper sua meditação.

Nenhum deles se cumprimentava. Shaka não sorria, seu rosto inexpressivo. Mu tinha os olhos ligeriamente surpresos e as bochechas levemente rosadas pela falta de jeito diante da primeira pessoa com quem "conversava" depois de oito anos somente com Shion.

- Oi... - Disse Shaka, movendo os lábios apenas o possível para que a palavra fosse ouvida pelo outro.

- O-oi... - Gaguejou Mu, desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Estão dispensados. - Disse Shion simplesmente, ainda sorrindo. - Shaka, por que não leva Mu para conhecer o Santuário?

- Sim, senhor. - Disse de forma mecânica.

Mu olhou para Shion, seus olhos assustados buscando conforto no sorriso do Mestre.

- Bom dia para vocês! - Ele se enfiou e sumiu entre as cortinas do fundo.

Durante alguns instantes intermináveis eles ficaram ali, apenas se encarando. Mu não sabia o que dizer. Shaka não queria dizer nada.

- Ahn... vamos..? - Mu sorriu sem graça.

- Sim. - Shaka começou a andar em sua direção e Mu pôde ver os pés descalços dele saindo por baixo da túnica quando ele caminhava. Quando ultrapassou o garoto, Mu prontamente começou a seguí-lo, muito sem graça.

Alcançaram a saída do Salão do Grande Mestre. Mu levou a mão em frente aos olhos, protegendo-os do sol quente e radiante. Os dois começaram a descer as escadas que levavam até a décima segunda casa, a de Peixes.

- Ahh, agora finalmente podemos conversar! - Suspirou Shaka, parando na escada para esperar o outro.

Mu piscou, sem entender nada. E ainda estava intrigado com o cara que andava por aí de olhos fechados sem tomar um tropeção.

- Por quê? Lá dentro é proibido? - Mu alcançou-o e eles começaram a descer lado a lado.

- Bem, não é recomendado! - Ele sorriu. - Os guardas adoram fazer fofoca, então tudo para eles justifica sair contando por aí que "Tem cavaleiro que não obedece as regras"! - Ele fez uma tosca voz de mulher fuxiqueira, fazendo Mu rir baixinho, um pouco mais à vontade.

- Mas eu não vi nenhum guarda...

- Eles estão escondidos. - Shaka deu de ombros. - Dizem que assim é mais fácil pegar um inimigo de surpresa. - Riu levemente, colocando a mão em frente aos lábios. - Como se fosse possível alguém atravessar as Doze Casas!

Mu acompanhou o riso dele. De fato, os Cavaleiros de Ouro eram os guerreiros mais poderosos do mundo, tentar passar pelos doze enfileirados parecia sinônimo de suicídio.

Mu sentia a calça colar às coxas e o cabelo sobre a camiseta estava transformando suas costas numa estufa.

- Aqui é quente demais! - Comentou, puxando a gola da camiseta para o lado. - Em Jamiel era muito mais frio!

- Ah, com o tempo você se acostuma! - Shaka sorria. - Mas você não quer trocar de roupa?

- Não dá, só tenho roupas assim, qualquer uma dá na mesma! - Apontou para as próprias roupas.

- Eu posso te emprestar uma.

Mu ergueu a pinta esquerda.

- Não precisa, está tudo bem!

- Você está suando e morrendo de calor! Eu não vou aceitar que você recuse! - Riu Shaka, segurando o ante-braço dele e puxando-o levemente, tentando apressá-lo. - Vamos até a minha Casa!

- Ah, é que...- Ele apontou rapidamente para a túnica do outro. - Eu usava umas desse tipo quando estava em Jamiel, mas lá só tinha eu e o mestre... é meio estranho usar uma dessas no meio de uma multidão.

- Você está numa multidão?

- Não, mas é que aqui tem muito, mas muito mais gente que em Jamiel. - Desviou o rosto que corava, muito sem graça.

- Quer parar de ficar vermelho sem motivo? - Disse o rapaz, incomodado. - Eu não gosto dessa sua timidez toda! Não dá pra ser assim!

Mu arregalou os olhos.

- VOCÊ NÃO ABRE OS OLHOS! - Gritou, dando um pulo para trás.

Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas. Pra que diabo ele deu esse grito? Eita menino lento, ainda não havia percebido?

- Não, não abro.

- Como... COMO VOCÊ ME VIU CORAR?

- Ah, isso... - Ele comentou, entendendo o espanto de Mu.

- Você... você tem olhos em algum outro lugar? - Perguntou o menino, ainda espantado.

- Não é nada disso! - Riu brevemente. - Eu nao enxergo nada. Eu apenas sinto as coisas...

- Sente que coisas...? - Perguntou hesitante.

Shaka voltou a andar, sendo seguido por Mu.

- Eu consigo sentir quando o coração e a aura das pessoas mudam de estado. Está vendo essa pinta entre as minhas sobracelhas? - Ele virou-se para que Mu pudesse ver e tocou levemente o pontinho vermelho, que como o do outro também parecia ser uma cicatriz. Áries aquiesceu. - Funciona como as suas, mas tem fins diferentes. Enquanto as suas propagam as ondas telecinéticas, com essa aqui capto essas ondas e todos os tipos de mudança que acontecem ao meu redor. Quando sua pele arrepiar, quando seu coração acelerar, quando você ficar vermelho... - Ele sorriu inocentemente para Mu. - Pode ter certeza que eu saberei!

Mu piscou.

- Você também lê pensamentos!

- Se lesse, já teria vasculhado a sua mente para saber o que você achou de mim! - Riu.

Alcançaram a casa de Peixes, atravesssando-a em ritmo de passeio. Mu girou os olhos, reparando em cada detalhe daquela casa. Era cheia de flores esculpidas em alto-relevo e haviam vasos gregos com flores por todo o salão.

- Hm... - Mu entendeu, é claro, a indireta que Virgem havia lhe dado, mas ainda não estava pronto para responder, então resolveu mudar de assunto. - Quem mora aqui?

- Um cavaleiro chamado Afrodite. - Respondeu simplesmente.

- O mestre Shion me falou que não podemos entrar na casa dos outros cavaleiros sem pedir permissão. Onde está esse cavaleiro?

- Ele está na Suécia, aprimorando suas técnicas. Quando as casas estão vazias nós podemos passar sem problemas!

- Quais outras casas estão vazias?

- HE, é mais fácil dizer quais estão protegidas. Somente a de Sagitário, a de Escorpião, a de Virgem, a de Gêmeos e, agora, a de Áries.

- E onde estão os outros cavaleiros?

- Treinando por aí - Shaka deu de ombros. - Não dá pra saber onde eles se enfiam.

- Ahh...

Eles foram conversando outros assuntos de menor importância durante todo o percurso até chegarem a casa de Virgem. Mu não sabia que não era o único a não conhecer todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Shaka também só conhecia aqueles que freqüentavam mais o Santuário. A maioria não dava as caras por lá já fazia um bom tempo. Dos Cavaleiros residentes no Santuário, nenhum deles se encontrava nas casas percorridas até então.

- E essa é a minha Casa... - Disse Shaka, subindo os primeiros degraus, sorrindo. - Venha, eu perciso te emprestar uma roupa!

- Não precisa nada! - Apressou-se em dizer. Não se sentia muito bem concordando em tomar emprestado coisas dos outros.

- Pare de teimar! - Shaka terminou de subir as escadas, alcançando a entrada do templo e fazendo um sinal com a mão para que Mu subisse. - Todo ariano é teimoso! - seu sorriso se alargou um pouco, sentindo que Mu ficara rubro novamente.- Venha logo!

Mu obedeceu, subindo de dois em dois degraus até alcançá-lo no alto. Shaka apressou-se a adentrar o salão, dando alguns passos firmes, sendo seguido por Mu. Sem sobreaviso, Shaka estacou, fazendo Mu por pouco não esbarrar nele.

- Shaka, por q--

- Mu, escuta... - Ele se virou para encarar com os olhos fechados os imensos olhos esverdeados do novato. - eu vou te mostrar o caminho para o andar de cima. Mas não é pra contar pra ninguém, ouviu?

- Mas pra quem eu iria contar? - Deu de ombros. Não conhecia ninguém além dele.

- Você vai acabar conhecendo os outros cavaleiros e isso só vai trazer problemas. - Shaka estava muito sério. - Eles vivem me atazanando, e se descobrirem a passagem lá para cima, já era. - Pausa. - Posso confiar em você?

Mu arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Nin...

- Não arregala esses olhos!

O rapaz deu um pulo para trás perante o grito do loiro.

Bem, Mu "desarregalou" os olhos mas continuou surpreso. Ninguém nunca havia confiado nele, como poderia saber se era confiável? Ele poderia ser falso sem querer. Não sabia muito ao certo o que era confiar nos outros. Confiar em si mesmo ele sabia bem. Era só o que vinha fazendo desde que nascera!

- Posso?

Shaka repetiu a pergunta. Mu pensou rápido. Se tudo o que Virgem lhe pedia era para que ele não abrisse a boca, então ele podia fazê-lo.

- Sim. Prometo não contar! - Respondeu firmemente, realmente acreditando que conseguiria cumprir o que prometia.

Shaka aliviou a expressão, tornando-a bem agradável até. Era quase um sorriso. Quase um... não sei. Mu também não sabia explicar. Shaka era inexpressivo e expressivo ao mesmo tempo, transparente e misterioso. Tudo o que Áries podia dizer era que aquela expressão enigmática no rosto de Virgem passava-lhe muita tranqüilidade.

- Então venha, vamos subir! - Shaka segurou a mão dele e começou a correr, atravessando o salão em poucos minutos, puxando Mu.

Ao chegar ao outro lado do salão, enfiou-se entre as colunas. Eram tantas! Estavam totalmente espalhadas, sem ordem. Parecia um labirinto sem fim! Mas Shaka sabia por onde andar, sempre guiando Mu. Depois de uma longa caminhada por entre aquele monte de colunas, eles chegaram ao pé de uma escadaria de pedra que subia em espiral, sumindo na escuridão acima.

Áries ficou assustado quando Virgem soltou sua mão e virou o rosto para ele, começando a subir as escadas, sempre com seus olhos fechados! Aquela escada era um perigo, um passo errado e já era! Porém o loiro não parecia ter muita dificuldade com ela, tanto que quem escorregou e quase caiu três vezes foi Mu.

Por fim, eles alcançaram o segundo andar, saindo bem no meio de uma sala. Shaka deixou Mu ali no meio, adiantando-se para o lado esquerdo para acionar o interruptor, enchendo o cômodo com uma luz branca.

As pupilas de Mu atrofiaram e dilataram devido à drástica mudança de luminosidade. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando diminuir a dor nos olhos.

- Não ligue, é bem simples. - Disse Shaka, dessa vez ele sorria sem graça. - é só para que eu não esqueça da minha terra.

Mu apenas observou o local. A decoração indiana, com tapeçarias de deuses hindus penduradas nas paredes, muitas almofadas em tom de vermelho e laranja espalhadas sobre um lindo tapete que estava estendido no centro. De fronte às almofadas, um estranho instrumento de cordas estava deitado no tapete. Um pouco atrás havia uma imensa estátua de Buda, aparentemente de ouro maciço. No outro extremo da sala, três estátuas também de ouro maciço, postas em pedestais, representavam a trindade hindu: Brhama, no pedestal maior e central; Shiva, no pedestal um pouco menor à esquerda; e Vishnu, no de mesmo tamanho ao de Shiva à direita.

O que mais prendeu a atenção de Mu foi o estranho instrumento no centro. E a luz elétrica.

- Não sabia que aqui no santuário tinha luz elétrica...

Shaka deu de ombros.

- É ruim ler no escuro ou à luz de vela.

- Ei, Shaka!

- Sim?

- O que é isso? - Disse, aproximando-se lentamente do tapete com almofadas e apontando para o instrumento de cordas.

- Ah, é uma cítara indiana! - Virgem se aproximou dele.

- Você toca isso?

- Sim... me lembra o meu país. - Sorriu ele.

Áries pensou por um instante.

- Toque pra mim?

Virgem assustou-se com o pedido. Nuca ninguém havia lhe pedido para tocar antes. Somente Buda, e bem de vez enquando. Diante daquilo, não pôde fazer nada a não ser morrer de vergonha e arranjar uma desculpa dessas bem toscas.

- Ah, agora não, depois eu toco! - Tentou não transparecer sua falta de jeito. - Venha, vou pegar uma túnica para você!

Sem esperar resposta, Virgem atravessou a sala e entrou atrás da estátua. Chamou Mu, que foi até ele. Ali atrás havia uma porta dupla, pequena, porém rica em detalhes artesanais.

Shaka empurrou a porta, revelando seu quarto. A cama era de dossel e ostentava cortinas de cor laranja queimado, igualmente a couxa da cama. Mais tapeçarias e uma outra estátua de Buda, essa um pouco menor e igualmente de ouro puro. Almofadas organizadas sobre um tapete, um criado mudo e um guarda-roupa. Havia uma porta na parede esquerda que ele deduziu que dava para o banheiro.

O loiro avançou para o guarda roupa, escancarando-o e parando para observar. O outro aproximou-se, espiando as roupas. Tanto roupas normais como túnicas e outros trajes, que ele julgou serem típicos da Índia.

Shaka escolheu uma túnica laranja, estendendo-a para Mu.

- Somos quase da mesma altura, creio que servirá para você! - Mu meneou positivamente a cabeça. - Ali, pode se trocar no banheiro.

Mu seguiu até a porta, entrando e fechando-a atrás de si.

Shaka sentou-se na cama, de frente para a porta do banheiro, esperando.

Mu não demorou a sair. Usava a túnica laranja, que fazia sua pele parecer mil vezes mais pálida e seus olhos mil vezes mais verdes. E, claro, seu rosto mil vezes mais rubro. Por ser uns três centímetros mais baixo que Shaka, a barra da túnica arrastava no chão.

- Ficou boa? - Perguntou timidamente, abaixando o rosto e alisando uma dobra inexistente.

Shaka sorriu.

- Não sei. O que você acha?

- Como assim não sabe? - Mu franziu o cenho, aproximando-se.

- É que eu não consigo ver.

Mu sentou-se ao lado do novo amigo, olhando-o nos olhos. Tocou levemente as pálpebras dele com a mão esquerda, sentindo os cílios compridos e negros arranharem a ponta de seus dedos.

- Por que não abre os olhos então? Eu já vi que você pode fazer tudo com eles fechados, mas se não pode ver, por quê? És cego...? - Disse a última parte, hesitante. Se ele fosse, Mu teria sido insensível.

Para o seu alívio, a resposta veio com um meneio de cabeça negativo.

- Não. Quando abro os olhos posso enxergar perfeitamente. Isso faz parte de um treinamento para alcançar o Oitavo Sentido.

- Como assim?

- Privando um dos sentidos, você consegue aprimorar todos os outros. Quando esses já estão elevados ao máximo, você alcança o Sétimo Sentido. Ele se fortalesse, como os outros, acumulando-se no local do sentido privado. Com o tempo, você começa a adentrar o Oitavo Sentido. Esse é o sinal de que o cosmo já está num nível tão elevado que, se eu abrir os olhos e desejar usá-lo, tudo num raio de 1000km virará pó.

- Mas... mas só se você desejar usá-lo, né? - Disse receoso.

- Sim. - sorria. - Se não, eu posso abrir os olhos e enxergar normalmente!

Mu abaixou a mão, dando um leve sorriso.

- Por que não faz isso?

- Porque meu poder ainda é fraco. - Disse, um certo quê de indignação na voz. - Ainda não tenho poder suficiente sequer para destruir essa casa! Preciso acumular mais poder...

- Mas você disse que gosta de ler... - Ao menos foi o que Mu havia entendido quando Shaka comentou que ler à luz de velas não era bom.

- Eu consigo ler um livro passando a mão sobre as letras. Como um cego, mas não há necessidade de ser escrita braile. Eu sinto as letras também. Eu posso sentir e imaginar tudo aquilo que toco, por que percebo qual a cor, o formato, o tamanho...

- Então você não sabe como eu sou? - A voz de Mu soava como de uma criança curiosa.

Shaka sorriu inocentemente.

- Só sei que sua mão é macia e pálida, que seus dedos são longos e com unhas roídas.

Mu não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para as...

- Agora você está olhando para as suas unhas. Achou que eu não iria perceber essa sua mania de roer unha? - Ele riu levemente.

Mu abaixou a mão e deixou-a mole no colo. Estava inconformado demais pra ficar com vergonha. Estava falando com um rapaz que não sabia nem como era seu rosto. Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou a mão de Shaka e colocou-a em seu rosto, apertando-a fortemente contra a bochecha.

- Você consegue me ver agora! - Perguntou, atropelando as palavras.

Shaka surpreendeu-se com a ação do novato, deixando sua mão mole, segura apenas pela mão suave que ele já conhecia. Uma imagem sem nitidez foi se formando em sua mente. De maneira delicada, e até mesmo carinhosa, acariciou o rosto de Mu, montando em sua cabeça a imagem que não podia ver. O rosto pálido de traços finos, nariz pequeno, lábios grossos levemente rosados e olhos grandes e estreitos, de cílios compridos e pontiagudos, íris num tom de verde que ele não pôde precisar qual era. Alcançou as cicatrizes em sua testa, sentindo a pele áspera de cor bordô. Ele não possuía um pêlo em todo o rosto. Alcançou os cabelos, escorregando a mão pelos fios que desciam pelas têmporas, enfiando os dedos no manto de mechas liláses coladas em sua nuca, deslizando-os até sua cintura, onde o último fio terminava. Tocou a cintura dele, fazendo menção de que também tatearia seu corpo, mas seu bom senso o fez parar e puxar sua mão imediatamente, num gesto brusco.

- O que foi...? - Só então Mu abriu os olhos. Estava adorando o carinho, porém não deixou transparecer sua frustração quando ele interrompeu-os bruscamente.

- Nada... apenas já vi o que precisava. - Disse Shaka, tentando controlar-se para não corar.

- Ah...

Silêncio.

- Ei, Mu...

- Sim?

Shaka tomou ar pra falar, enrubescendo muito levemente.

- Você é muito bonito...

Mu só conseguiu... arregalar os olhos!

Só para tirar o atraso, postei nessa, em "Acampamento de Primavera" e ainda coloquei a primeira parte de "Confusões Amorosas".

Capítulo podre. Detestei. Mas não tava afim de reescrevê-lo( a verdade é que me faltou idéia melhor).

Os guardas fofoqueiros, escondidos e todo o resto do blá blá blá foi apenas para acentuar o ar de "tinha intrigas demais" que eu queria dar ao santuário. A verdade é essa. Quando uma instituição tem muito poder, pode ter certeza que tem muita intriga. Não sei se consegui passar essa imagem...

Quanto ao Shaka... hmmm, é, ele deve até ser um bom mestre. Pessoalmente, eu não o escolheria para me treinar XD. Ah é, o Mu tem uma visão muito inocente das coisas, então para ele não há problema em receber carinho de outro homem, ele não vê com maus olhos como qualquer outro garoto nessa idade(Mesmo tendo vergonha de admitir que gostou). A aparição do Shaka me deu trabalho. Queria que ele passasse uma idéia a princípio e depois desse outra totalmente oposta só para deixar o Mu confuso. Se consegui ou não, espero que me digam!

Sem comentários a respeito da casa 90 laranja do Shaka... mas é que eu acho que laranja é uma cor qeu combina com ele!

E a respeito da trindade hindu, me desculpem se eu me equivoquei em algum lugar. Eu não tive tempo de fazer uma pesquisa adequada a respeito, mas ainda farei. Qualquer coisa, eu corrijo.

Ah, quanto ao Mu e Shion, podem ficar sossegados!

Kisu!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mu encontrava-se no salão da casa de Virgem, junto com Shaka, seu mestre substituto. Meditavam. Completava-se um mês que ele estava no Santuário. E a única pessoa que ele conhecia ali era Shaka.

Via o loiro todos os dias. Geralmente se encontravam para treinar às 8h da manhã e, ao término do treinamento às 8h da noite, ainda ficavam conversando por horas e horas. A jornada de treinamento fora estipulada por Shaka, que dizia que não se consegue resultado sem sofrimento. Depois de um mês naquela maratona, já havia se acostumado. Mas graças a ela, não viu nenhum dos outros cavaleiros do Santuário. E também fazia um mês que não se encontrava com Shion. Sempre que ia até o Salão do mestre procurá-lo, ele estava "tratando de assuntos que não interessam a você" (Como repetiam os guardas) e não podia recebê-lo. Aconteceu que Shaka acabou se tornando, além de seu mestre, seu melhor amigo.

- Bem, Mu, está na hora de treinarmos um pouco. - Shaka disse sério, saindo da posição de lótus e levantando-se.

- Sim, mestre. - Respondeu Mu, meio desanimado, obedecendo-o e levantando-se.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Algo errado?

- Hm, não é nada sério... - Mu não o encarava e falava baixo.

- Como assim "nada sério"? Eu sei que é sério.

Mu suspirou, dando um sorrisinho desanimado.

- Não dá pra esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

- Hm, ninguém nunca teve muito êxito nisso. - Ele sorriu levemente. - Quer me contar ou não?

- Hm... Prefiro não contar. - Disse timidamente.

- Tudo bem! - Ele manteve o sorriso. - Então, vamos começar! Ataque-me.

Mu obedeceu, atacando Shaka com toda a força. É claro que até perto do mestre substituto ele ainda era fraco. A cada golpe desferido, Shaka se esquivava ou se defendia.

Sempre que aqueles olhos fechados se concentravam no rosto de Mu, Shaka podia sentir a determinação do discípulo, como ele se esforçava para atingi-lo. Shaka amava aquilo em Mu, amava como ele se dedicava quando se propunha a alguma coisa.

Nos dentes cerrados e nos olhos que se moviam desesperadamente tentando achar uma brecha para atingir o mestre, em cada movimento havia um pouco de esperança. O tibetano sabia que, se se dedicasse bastante e nunca perdesse a vontade de vencer, cedo ou tarde conseguiria atingir o indiano. Mas, pelo que parecia, isso aconteceria muito, muito tarde. Ainda assim, Mu não pretendia desistir. Teria que derrotar Shaka para poder encarar Shion com um olhar de mesmo nível, não o submisso que costumava usar.

Shaka cansou-se daquela brincadeirinha. Ficar apenas se defendendo era muito tedioso. Concentrou uma pequena dose de poder no punho direito e, depois de abaixar-se para escapar de um chute alto, enfiou-o com força no estômago de Mu, fazendo-o voar alguns metros à frente.

- A... Ai.. - Mu gemeu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, sentindo uma dor localizada um pouco acima do umbigo.

- Para você ver mais uma vez, Mu: Não há brincadeiras nesse treinamento. - E sem perder tempo, Shaka pulou para cima de Mu, prendendo seus braços e pernas no chão usando o próprio corpo. - Não pense que o adversário deixará você em paz só porque é covardia atacar alguém caído!

Mu debatia-se, sem sucesso. Não havia como ele se soltar do mestre. Os joelhos de Shaka prendiam suas pernas fortemente, enquanto as mãos pálidas prendiam seus pulsos na altura da cabeça. O tibetano podia sentir o pulso queimar sob as mãos do indiano e um leve brilho dourado emanava de seu corpo. As partes em que seus corpos se tocavam ardiam como queimadura de fogo. Que diabos Shaka estava fazendo? Aquilo era um treinamento ou uma tentativa de assassinato?

- Sha... Shaka...

- É a primeira vez, não? - Shaka sorria marotamente, mas não aliviava nem um pouco a pressão no outro corpo. - Que eu treino sério com você.

- Treina sério? - Os olhos verdes do ariano estavam arregalados e quase sem brilho. Seu corpo não estava reagindo, ele não conseguia queimar seu cosmo.

- Sim. A partir de hoje eu não vou ajudar você a se levantar quando cair. - O sorriso já estava beirando o diabólico. - Você ainda não consegue queimar seu cosmo, Mu. Talvez precise de um estímulo maior.

- O que você quer dizer...? - Estava doendo muito. Era como se a pele dos pulsos tivesse derretido e aquela mão estivesse apertando a carne viva.

Shaka demorou um instante para responder. Parecia estar avaliando se aquela era realmente uma boa idéia.

- Já pensou em como seria ser cego, Mu?

Mu piscou, sentindo o coração acelerar ainda mais.

- O que você quer dizer com...?

Shaka não o deixou terminar a frase.

- EXTRAÇÃO DO PRIMEIRO SENT--

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Uma explosão surda. A luz emanou sem controle do corpo de Mu e Shaka foi arremessado longe, antes de concluir seu ataque. Seu corpo bateu pesadamente contra uma das colunas de sustentação da casa e escorregou até o chão.

Mu levantou-se, o brilho dourado escapando de todos os poros. Os olhos, outrora verde escuros, estavam como dois faroletes fosforescentes, com um brilho felino. Calmamente ele se dirigiu até onde estava o corpo de Shaka, que só agora se apoiava nos joelhos e massageava a parte de trás da cabeça, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Shaka levantou-se antes que Mu pudesse se aproximar demais e ficou em posição de defesa. Seu corpo sangrava nos lugares que estavam em contato com o corpo do pupilo. O sangue descia das mãos e escorria pelo braço até o cotovelo, causando irritação.

Mu parou há poucos metros, com os pés paralelos, fora de qualquer posição. Contudo o brilho persistia.

Shaka se via sem saída. Ainda não tinha poder suficiente para usar o Tesouro do Céu a distância e os outros golpes não pareciam grande coisa perto do poder demonstrado por Mu. Estava pasmo. Sem armas. Sem ação.

Mu piscou algumas vezes e, repentinamente, seus olhos voltaram a cor natural. O brilhou do corpo extinguiu-se numa última pequena explosão. Mu caiu de joelhos e depois de quatro, arfante.

Shaka ficou observando receoso e só se aproximou quando Mu vomitou uma boa quantidade de sangue. Nesse instante, cortes se abriram por todo o corpo do rapaz e o sangue começou a verter descontrolado. Shaka ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

- Sha...Shaka, eu... - A frase foi interrompida por mais sangue na boca.

Shaka não falava nada, apenas ajudava-o a se sentar corretamente. Analisou o estado do corpo dele. Havia cortes e queimaduras por onde escorria o líquido vermelho. Dos olhos também fluíam lágrimas vermelhas.

- Vamos subir. - Disse sem emoção.

- Mas--

- Não fale nada, ok? - Shaka ordenou no mesmo tom, recolhendo Mu no colo.

Mu não disse mais nada até chegarem ao andar de cima. Não porque não quisesse, mas por que o bom senso estava mandando-o calar a boca. Shaka parecia irritado.

Chegaram ao quarto de Shaka. O indiano deitou Mu na cama e examinou rapidamente os ferimentos.

- O sangramento diminuiu. - Informou, colocando a mão sobre o peito dele. - E os batimentos estão um pouco abaixo do normal. - Suspirou. - Eu não sou médico, mas imagino que você não vá morrer por isso. - Ele se retirou para a porta no outro lado do quarto, indo para o banheiro. - Pelo menos não desta vez.

Mu ficou esperando ele voltar, encarando o teto e respirando pesadamente. Ainda tentava entender o que e porque aconteceu. Sentia-se um tanto culpado. Havia visto as mãos de Shaka e sabia que era o responsável.

Shaka voltou pouco tempo depois. As mãos já estavam livres do sangue de ambos, mas era possível ver dois enormes machucados.

Mu ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade sobre os cotovelos.

- Shaka, sobre o que aconteceu, eu --

Um tapa sonoro. O rosto de Mu virou violentamente para a esquerda e ele se desequilibrou.

- Se me chamar de Shaka mais uma vez, será severamente castigado. - A voz estava tão gélida que Mu manteve-se estático no colchão. - Você sabe que durante o treinamento eu sou o seu Mestre e você deve me tratar como tal.

Mu não se pronunciou e eles ficaram em completo silêncio durante intermináveis minutos.

- Venha. - Shaka disse por fim, no mesmo tom de antes. - Você vai tomar um banho para lavar esses machucados.

Mu não entendeu muito bem, mas achou melhor não perguntar. Agora, além dos cortes, a bochecha direita também ardia, e ele não estava a fim de sentir a mesma dor na esquerda também.

Mu percebeu que teria que perguntar alguma coisa quando Shaka colocou as mãos em sua túnica toda rasgada e começou a abri-la para arrancá-la do corpo.

- O que é que você está fazendo? - Perguntou surpreso, tentando empurrar as mãos do loiro de cima de si.

- Pare de se mexer, ou o sangramento pode aumentar. - Censurou-o. - E não fale assim comigo!

- Mas eu posso tirar a minha roupa sozinho!

- Ah é? - Shaka cruzou os braços. - Vai fundo. E aproveita, vai caminhando até o banheiro e entra na banheira. Tenta se lavar, se conseguir alcançar o sabonete. - Disse com uma ironia venenosa.

Mu encarou o peito á mostra. A pele, que antes era alva, estava totalmente vermelha. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama, sentindo uma série de pontadas pelo corpo. Ignorou-as e firmou os pés no chão, erguendo-se sobre as pernas. Instantaneamente uma dor lancinante subiu pelos seus joelhos, alcançando seu quadril e fazendo-o desequilibrar-se. Caiu sentado na cama, soltando um gemido.

- Nem ficar de pé você consegue. - Shaka tornou a retirar-lhe a roupa. - Então é melhor parar de frescura e me deixar terminar o que comecei.

Mu não falou mais nada, apenas permitiu que seu rosto adquirisse um tom vermelho que nada tinha a ver com a hemorragia assombrosa que o acometera. Shaka deixou-o completamente nu e pegou-o no colo. Nesse instante, Áries, discretamente, levou suas mãos até entre as pernas e cobriu seu membro, morrendo de vergonha.

- Não precisa fazer isso. - Shaka, obviamente, sentiu o movimento. - Não há nada aí que eu nunca tenha visto.

Mesmo assim, Mu não afastou as mãos.

Shaka levou-o até a toalete, onde uma banheira, que mais lembrava uma piscina, cheia de água quente aguardava convidativa. Com cuidado, o indiano depositou o tibetano dentro da banheira, ouvindo o leve gemido que este soltou quando os ferimentos tocaram a água.

- Agora fique quieto. - Shaka sentou-se na beirada e pegou uma bonita jarra dourada, enchendo-a com a água da banheira e despejando-a com cuidado sobre os ombros dele.

Mu obedeceu, mesmo sentindo as dores. Era como se estivessem passando ferro quente nas feridas abertas. Não demorou muito até que o loiro trocasse a jarra por um pano vermelho e um vidro com um líquido verde-oliva. Encharcou-o com aquilo e começou a passar pelo tórax de Mu, que dessa vez não conseguiu evitar os "ai" que sua boca soltou.

- Eu sei que dói, mas vai ajudar a curar.

Shaka, sem cerimônia, enfiou a mão dentro da água e obrigou Mu a erguer uma perna de cada vez, passando o pano por elas.

- Pare de ficar vermelho, droga! - Shaka ainda estava muito irritado. - Eu não estou fazendo isso porque quero!

Era impossível controlar a cor de suas bochechas. Estava acostumado com Shion fazendo isso. Mas Shion era Shion. Shaka não tinha nada a ver com seu verdadeiro mestre. Logo, era uma situação embaraçosa. Shaka deslizava o pano, primeiro pela sua perna direita e depois pela esquerda, os olhos fechados voltados para a tarefa que realizava. A expressão fechada.

- Vire-se. - Ordenou Shaka assim que terminou seu trabalho com as pernas.

Mu obedeceu prontamente, dando as costas para o professor.

Shaka afastou os cabelos lavanda e deslizou os dedos pelas costas do ariano, desde a base do crânio até quase a cintura, onde a água batia. A pele era incrivelmente macia, marcada por várias linhas transversais. Alguns cortes eram imensos, pareciam tomar toda a pele, enquanto outros eram tão pequenos que era até difícil senti-los. Tornou a encharcar o pano com o líquido do frasco e a passar pelo corpo dele.

Mu mordeu firmemente o lábio assim que sentiu os dedos finos e longos do mestre passando por cima dos ferimentos. Queria evitar qualquer tipo de som que denunciasse que estava doendo, mesmo que estivesse. Quando sentiu novamente aquele ungüento estranho arder em suas costas, não conseguiu conter, soltando um gemido bem baixinho.

- Não reclame. Só você é culpado por isso. - Disse o loiro friamente.

- Culpado? - Mu repetiu, sem perceber sua voz soando insolente. - Me desculpe por eu ter apenas tentado me defender.

- É, estou vendo. Fez um belo trabalho. - Shaka devolveu com ironia.

- Você queria extrair meus sentidos e queria que eu fizesse o quê? Ficasse só olhando? - Mu fez um movimento brusco, tentando se levantar, mas Shaka conteve-o empurrando-o pelos ombros novamente para dentro da água.

- Não tente sair dessa banheira, menino insolente. - Falou friamente. - Eu estou muito cansado hoje para lidar com crianças mal-criadas.

Mu sentiu o sangue ferver à mesma temperatura da água na qual se encontrava. Não estava acostumado a perder a cabeça, mas também não estava acostumado a ser destratado daquela forma pelas pessoas que amava. Shion nunca lhe tratara assim. Quem Shaka estava pensando que era para agir dessa forma com ele?

- Sabe, Shaka, você fala como se fosse muito mais velho que eu. - Disse de forma controlada.

- Posso não ser, Mu, mas eu sou o Mestre por aqui. - A voz de Shaka, embora contida, deixava escapar uma pontada de irritação.

- Não, Shaka, você não é meu Mestre! O meu Mestre é o Shion. Só ele.

Mu ergueu-se da banheira. Shaka fez o mesmo e os dois ficaram ali se encarando por alguns instantes.

- Infelizmente ele passou você para mim, Mu, e espera que eu consiga lhe ensinar alguma coisa. - Shaka mostrava cada vez mais sua irritação.

- Em um mês eu não tive nenhum progresso considerável, Mestre. - Encheu de ironia a última palavra. - Aposto que se eu estivesse com o Mestre Shion, já estaria--

- Em anos com o Senhor Shion você não conseguiu elevar e dominar o seu cosmo! - Shaka deu uma risadinha debochada. - Não, não acho que o Senhor Shion é que seja o culpado. Simplesmente você é um péssimo pupilo.

A mão foi rápida e certeira. Mu atingiu o rosto de Shaka com um tapa, tão de repente que a ele nem teve tempo de se defender. O loiro estava tão surpreso com aquela reação que congelou alguns instantes, o rosto virado para a esquerda.

Mu piscou algumas vezes e a raiva foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. Viu Shaka endireitando o rosto e esfregando a bochecha direita.

- D-desculpa, é que--

Shaka devolveu com o dobro de força. Mu desequilibrou-se e caiu pára trás, espalhando água por todo o banheiro.

O coração do loiro estava acelerado de raiva. Nunca fora tratado com tanto desrespeito e acabava de descobrir que não era capaz de tolerar isso.

- Se está tão insatisfeito assim, procure seu Mestre e peça para ele arranjar outra pessoa. - A voz de Shaka estava gélida. - Não encoste um dedo em mim por causa disso.

Mu encarava-o de baixo para cima, e sabia que aquela era a posição certa para encará-lo. Shion designara Shaka para encerrar seu treinamento, então destratá-lo seria o mesmo que destratar Shion. Mu, seu estúpido, Sua mente gritou.

- Desculpe-me, Mestre.

Shaka deu uma risada divertida, como se Mu tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

- Mestre? Você não acabou de dizer que eu não sou o seu Mestre? - Ele sorriu, quase feliz. - Não, Mu, eu não sou o seu Mestre. Seu Mestre é o Shion, lembra-se?

- Eu falei sem pensar, descul--

- Falou sem pensar. - Shaka fechou a cara. Estava muito sério. - Agiu sem pensar. Você fez tudo sem pensar!

Mu abaixou o rosto, envergonhado.

- Fazer sem pensar é, para mim, uma grande estupidez. E me desculpe, Mu. Eu odeio gente estúpida.

Mu queria que o tampão da banheira se soltasse e que se eu corpo escoasse pelo ralo junto com a água.

Shaka agarrou uma toalha branca num suporte.

- Saia já daí, enxugue-se, vista-se e suma da minha casa. - Mantinha a toalha estendida na direção dele. - Terei uma palavrinha com o seu verdadeiro Mestre.

O ariano meneou levemente a cabeça e levantou-se, agarrando a toalha e saindo da banheira. O virginiano deu-lhe as costas e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si com violência.

Mu escondeu o rosto na toalha.

O que foi que eu fiz, perguntou-se, deixando um suspiro arrependido escapar de seus lábios.

----------------------------------

Oieeee! Tudo bem?

Demorou mas chegou! Aqui está o capítulo 4!

Lendo e relendo a fanfic, vi que o Mu estava submisso até demais. Estava até cansativo, de certa forma. Por isso ele deu esse ataque de raiva nesse capítulo. Bom, está na cara que eles se tornaram grandes amigos (pelo menos na minha... parece mesmo, gente?), mas até os melhores amigos brigam às vezes. E é até bom que briguem. Discutir pelas diferenças e depois se acertar por causa delas faz bem, ajuda a conhecer melhor quem gostamos - Berta e seus devaneios XD. – Tá, eu calo a boca!

O Mu não tem culpa de ter perdido o controle. E o Shaka não tem culpa de ter se irritado com isso. Afinal, ele só ficou preocupado com seu pupilo, né... Afinal, ele estava descontrolado e sangrando pelo corpo todo. Er... mas o banho não teve segundas intenções da parte de Shaka XD! E a respeito da "hemorragia" do Mu, só o Shion sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Pedirei para ele me explicar e depois eu conto! XD

Sobre o fato do teletransporte no Santuário... Desculpa NADA XD! Vocês acham que eu iria esquecer de um detalhe tão importante assim? É claro que não! Eu sei que eu sou lenta, mas não subestimem tanto assim minha memória de ameba! Afinal, deve ter uma explicação plausível para teletransporte ser proibido no santuário. Mas isso é coisa que eu só vou contar no final! HuAUHUhauAUH!XDDD

O próximo capítulo trará algumas surpresinhas...

Kisu! Matta ne!

Nota: Fiquei com preguiça de fazer a recorreção aqui no ff. net... se passou algum erro, foi mal!XD


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

No dia seguinte àquela confusão toda, Mu não foi treinar. Tinha certeza de que a última criatura que Shaka gostaria de ver agora era ele. Bom, não podia culpá-lo por isso, já que a culpa havia sido somente sua. O golpe que Shaka pretendia dar era parte do treinamento, e ele precisava ter se controlado para queimar seu cosmo e só assim se libertar do (ex?) Mestre. Havia passado bem longe do "queimar seu cosmo" e ainda mais longe do "controlar".

Voltara para casa depois daquela briga feia e não conseguira dormir bem. Sua cabeça vagara a noite inteira na imagem de Shaka, em suas feições deformadas pela fúria, na agressividade de suas palavras. Agora, quase três da tarde, suas pálpebras pesavam do mais puro cansaço. Estava jogado no sofá de sua sala, fitando o teto e puxando o fiozinho solto da almofada. A túnica branca levemente transparente que usava derramava-se pelo móvel e pelo chão, ajudando-o a se aconchegar no sofá.

- Não dá... - Suspirou, piscando algumas vezes. - Não consigo relaxar. Não vai dar pra dormir.

Virou para o encosto do sofá e ficou ali encolhido, encarando a estampa em baixo relevo. Shaka disse que conversaria com Shion a respeito dele e, mesmo que não demonstrasse, Mu sentia-se extremamente aflito com aquilo. Tinha medo que Shion se irritasse. Medo de que Shion mudasse-o de mestre novamente... ou, o que é pior, desistisse de tentar fazê-lo um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Seu coração falhou uma batida só por causa daquele último pensamento. Caso acontecesse, teria que sair do Santuário. Onde iria viver? Não tinha família fora de lá. Voltaria a ser orfão e a viver nas ruas. Uma lágrima nasceu e escorregou pelo canto do olho, indo morrer no estofado azul marinho.

O tibetano sabia que não se encaixava no perfil de um verdadeiro Cavaleiro. Podia dizer isso com convicção, mesmo tendo conhecido apenas Shaka. Os Cavaleiros eram nobres, imponentes, fortes e, principalmente, sabiam manter o controle. Mu nunca fizera nenhuma boa ação à ninguém e nem tinha origem nobre, era magro e não sabia controlar o cosmo. Não sabia sequer controlar a si mesmo! Apenas telecinese não fazia um Cavaleiro. Um dom tão raro como o da telecinese... e veio parar naquele órfão inútil!

Virou-se novamente. Não conseguiria dormir mesmo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Era pouco mais de sete da noite quando Shaka teve permissão para entrar no Salão do Grande Mestre. Adentrou o recinto de cabeça baixa, em sinal de submissão, e caminhou até onde começava a escada que levava ao trono, ajoelhando-se cordialmente em frente a ela, a cascata de cabelos louros se espalhando em torno de si e cobrindo seu rosto sério.

O Mestre não disse uma palavra até que Shaka estivesse devidamente posicionado. A máscara escondia o sorriso queadquirira ao vê-lo ali. Queria saber de Mu, como ele estava se saindo. Havia optado por evitar o pupilo, para que este pudesse se dedicar apenas ao treinamento. Conhecia Mu melhor do que ninguém, e sabia que se não pudesse ver Shion com freqüência, ele se dedicaria o triplo só para se tornar Cavaleiro logo para poder se aproximar do Mestre. Aquilo machucava os dois. Shion não agüentava mais de vontade de ver Mu. Sentia falta daquele sorriso alegre, do jeito inocente dele. Queria muito abraçá-lo. Mas, infelizmente, a formação como Cavaleiro teria de vir primeiro.

- Cavaleiro de Virgem. - Falou com voz solene. - A que devo esta visita tão repentina?

- Grande Mestre, vim aqui para conversarmos a respeito do comportamento de meu atual pupilo. - Shaka falava sério.

O sorriso escondido se fechou imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu, Virgem?

Shaka contou tudo, desde a explosão de descontrole de Mu, passando pela troca de ofensas, o sangue, os tapas, até a hora em que Shaka, cansado, expulsou Mu de sua casa. Tentou soar imparcial, mas claro que estava tentando parecer a real vítima da situação. Estava reclamando com o Grande Mestre sobre o pupilo dele. Tinha escolher bem as palavras e tentar parecer inocente.

Shion não falou nada imediatamente. Ficou pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Aquelas perdas de controle estavam ficando perigosas. Sempre soubera que era, mas imaginou que Mu alcançaria o auto-controle antes disso. Bem, agora as coisas estavam ficando realmente sérias. Dessa vez não poderia ficar sem ter uma conversa com ele.

- Quero que dê um recado meu a ele, Shaka. - Disse, levantando-se do trono. - Quero-o neste Salão amanhã, pontualmente às oito da noite. Diga-lhe para não se atrasar, senão eu irei expulsá-lo deste Santuário de uma vez.

Shaka assentiu, levantando-se.

- Pode ir embora. E vá direto dar o recado à ele. - Shion falou com a voz frígida.

- Sim, Grande Mestre. - Shaka fez uma última reverência e virou-se para ir embora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou subitamente com gritos à sua porta. Sentou-se, massageando a cabeça. Nem havia percebido que adormecera. Fitou a janela, sonolento: o céu já estava negro, salpicado de pontinhos brilhantes. Certamente já eram mais de nove da noite.

Mais gritos. Uma voz infantil chamava por ele.

- Já vou! - Disse mais para si mesmo do que para a pessoa, soltando um longo bocejo antes de se equilibrar sobre as duas pernas. Ajeitou os cabelos e a túnica apressadamente e pôs-se à descer para o primeiro andar.

Ao chegar avistou uma garotinha parada a entrada da casa que dava para a casa de Touro. Ela ainda chamava por ele, obviamente sem perceber que Mu já estava no recinto.

- SENHOR MUUUU--

- Eu já estou aqui, não precisa mais gritar. - Falou em tom aborrecido.

- Desculpe-me, senhor! Não era a minha intenção aborrecê-lo! - Ela fez uma reverência, envergonhada.

- Não tem problema. - Ele bocejou, aproximando-se dela. - Bem, o que quer aqui à essa hora da noite?

A garota indireitou o corpo e estendeu a mão para ele. Havia uma carta em sua mão.

- Meu mestre ordenou que eu lhe entregasse isso.

Mu apanhou o papel, encarando-o. Não precisava ser gênio para descobrir quem mandara, mesmo que não estivesse escrito o remetente. O selo de cera mostrava o símbolo do signo de Virgem.

- Ele ordenou que eu lhe pedisse para abrir a carta imediatamente. - A garota fez outra reverência, virando-se para ir embora - Com sua licença.

Mu nem prestou atenção. Estava com os olhos grudados na carta em sua mão. O que Shaka queria lhe dizer que não podia ir até ele e falar cara a cara? Tinha medo do conteúdo do recado. Tanto medo a ponto de não querer nem abrir. Lembrou-se das palavras da garota: "Abrir a carta imediatamente". Respirou fundo. Não havia por que enrolar. Fosse o que fosse, o que estava escrito naquele papel era imutável agora, e ficar sem saber seria muito pior para Mu.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, rasgando o selo da carta. Agarrou o papel que havia dentro e desdobrou-o.

Era uma carta de aparência oficial. Tinha cabeçalho e "Caro Cavaleiro de Áries" na saudação.

_Caro Cavaleiro de Áries_

_Venho por meio desta solicitar vossa presença na Casa de Virgem imediatamente após a entrega deste recado. Temos alguns assuntos à tratar em relação ao seu treinamento e seu comportamento. Quero que saibas que já comuniquei o Grande Mestre do Santuário de vossos ataques de rebeldia e má criação e que é sobre a decisão deste que quero lhe falar. _

_Como o assunto é mais de vosso interesse do que de meu, não me desloquei até vossa Casa. Fique à vontade caso não queira comparecer pois, como já disse antes, isso é apenas de vosso interesse._

_Atenciosamente_

_Shaka, Cavaleiro de Virgem_

Soltou um suspiro resignado. Então Shion havia mesmo tomado uma decisão séria. Perdeu um instante tentando se lembrar se ainda sabia viver como menino de rua.

Teletransportou-se para o Salão da Casa de Virgem quando sentiu que já estava um pouquinho preparado para tudo o que poderia acontecer.

Deu alguns passos para o interior da Casa, olhando tudo ao redor para ver se localizava a cabeleira loura de Shaka.

- Shaka! - Perguntou em tom razoavemente alto.

- Áries. Você demorou. - Shaka disse friamente.

Mu virou-se, encontrando Shaka parado alguns poucos passos atrás dele, encostado em uma coluna à entrada da casa. A luz da lua banhava os cabelos loiros, fazendo-os parecer ouro branco e a pele pálida brilhar como porcelana. Só então Mu reparou no curtíssimo sari vermelho que Shaka usava e que deixava mais de metade das suas coxas à mostra. Corou violentamente e virou o rosto para encarar o chão.

- Desculpe. Mas o importante é que eu estou aqui, não é? - Falou indiferente, ainda fitando o chão.

- Sim. Esse é o mais importante. - Shaka aproximou-se à passos leves de Mu. - Precisamos conversar, Áries.

Mu finalmente tomou coragem para encarar Shaka, tentando ignorar a roupa que este usava.

Ao se aproximar, Shaka só tentava imaginar como Mu estava à meia luz. Tentava manter a cabeça centrada no assunto que precisava tratar, mas a sua imaginação insistia em tentar criar a atual imagem do ariano.

- Pode falar. Estou ouvindo. - Disse Mu, sem alterar o tom.

Shaka chegou bem perto, tão perto que era até possível para Mu sentir o calor do corpo do loiro.

Virgem inclinou a cabeça para Áries.

- Precisamos pedir desculpas um para o outro. - Sussurrou com voz doce no ouvido dele, aproveitando para sentir o perfume de seus cabelos. - Senão nos odiaremos pelo resto da vida...

Mu corou violentamente.

- Você tá certo, Shaka... - Falou em tom surpreso, não pelo pedido de desculpas, mas pela cabeça que havia se enfiado repentinamente em seu ombro.

- Então você me perdoa? Pela raiva, pelos tapas... - Shaka não recuou a cabeça.

- S-sim... - Mu sentiu o rosto arder ainda mais.

Shaka sorriu de leve. Ainda tinha mais uma coisa a fazer.

- Ótimo. E eu te perdôo pela falta de controle, pelo tapa e pela má criação. - E sem dizer mais nada envolveu o corpo de Mu num abraço. - E agora voltamos a ser amigos.

No exato momento em que as mãos de Shaka envolveram sua cintura, Mu constatou que só não desmoronou no chão por que Shaka o segurava. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimar como fogo. As pernas nuas de Shaka estavam contra as suas, separadas apenas por uma fina camada de seda branca semi-transparente. Os cabelos de Shaka exalavam um perfume delicioso, inebriante, mas o ariano não conseguia definir do que era. Isso não era importante agora. Meio atordoado com o perfume do virginiano, Mu envolveu seus ombros e apertou-o contra o peito.

Shaka havia agido de caso pensado, é claro. Ao abraçá-lo queria descobrir em que tipo de roupa ele se encontrava e qual a exata temperatura de seu corpo. E, se pudesse, descobriria o que ele estava sentindo no momento do abraço. A roupa não fora difícil: Suas pernas tocaram as dele e tudo o que ele sentiu foi o leve roçar de um tecido finíssimo, de cor branca. Mu usava apenas uma túnica longa e transparente, bem confortável. Pelo visto o garoto não quisera fazer muita coisa hoje além de ficar deitado. A temperatura de seu corpo estava elevada agora com aquele contato íntimo, o que indicava que o garoto estava fazendo uma pimenta vermelha parecer pálida.

Na hora de descobrir o sentimento, Shaka teve de se esforçar muito e, mesmo assim, não conseguiu descobrir o que raios o ariano sentia. Não que ele não estivesse sentindo nada, é que, inconscientemente, Mu estava escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos de Shaka.

Frustrado, Shaka acabou por se afastar de Mu, pondo fim ao abraço.

- Bom, então é isso. - Shaka mantinha o sorriso, apesar de toda a frustração. - Amigos novamente!

Mu ensaiou um sorriso.

- Sim, amigos. - Ele disse, mas não parecia empolgado. - Viu, Shaka... Você conversou com o Mestre Shi... com o Grande Mestre... e eu gostaria de saber qual será a minha punição.

Mu abaixou os olhos, só imaginando a cara de desprezo que Shion fizera quando Shaka contou-lhe o que o pupilo havia aprontado. Sentiu-se a última das criaturas.

- Ah, sim, falei. - Shaka disse com pouco caso.

- E... e então? - Perguntou, dando um sorrisinho hesitante. - O que foi que ele disse...?

Shaka sentiu a atmosfera do local e conseguiu deduzir exatamente a carinha de Mu. Se estivesse de olhos abertos, certamente reviraria-os. Como é que não pensou que o garoto iria ficar se punindo por isso antes mesmo de ouvir qual seria a punição?

- Não precisa ficar assim, não vão esquartejar você só por causa disso. - Falou no mesmo tom de antes. - Mas, de qualquer forma, o Grande Mestre quer que você vá conversar com ele amanhã, pontualmente às oito da noite, e que se você se atrasar será expulso do Santuário.

Mu assentiu, aliviado. Teria uma chance de se explicar. Tudo bem que seria sua última chance e que não poderia cometer mais nenhum tipo de deslize... mas tudo bem! Fez uma promessa a si mesmo: manteria-se no sétimo sentindo e não precisaria usar de acessos de descontrole para isso.

- Obrigado pelo recado, Shaka! - Falou num tom mais calmo, sorrindo mais sinceramente.

- Não foi nada. - Shaka restribuiu com um sorrisinho breve.

Mu deixou escapar um longo e gostoso bocejo. Só agora havia se dado conta doquanto estava exausto. A noite mal dormida começara a pesar em seus ombros.

- Bem... é melhor eu voltar para a minha Casa. - Falou, espreguiçando-se. - Eu preciso dormir... não consegui dormir esta noite.

Shaka sentiu uma pontinha de decepção. Queria ficar conversando com ele mais um pouco. No entanto, podia ver que o pupilo estava morto de cansaço. Podia imaginar a tensão pela qual passara nas últimas 24 horas.

- Certo. Vá para casa e durma bem, porque quero você descansado para o treinamento amanhã, entendeu?

Mu piscou.

- Treinamento?

- Sim. Você não recebeu punição nenhuma ainda, então pode continuar a treinar. - Ao ver que Mu ficou em silêncio, Shaka fez uma pergunta. - Eu ainda sou seu mestre, né?

Mu sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, claro! - Disse. Na verdade estava com medo de que Shaka tentasse fazer a mesma coisa do dia anterior e Mu acabasse fazendo mais besteria e estragando de vez suas chances de continuar no Santuário.

- Tudo bem pra você?

- Claro!

Shaka não se sentiu muito convencido, mas decidiu que o melhor a fazer era justamente não fazer nada.

- Boa noite, Mu.

- Boa noite, Shaka! - E usando seu melhor sorriso, teletransportou-se novamente para a Casa de Áries.

Shaka deixou de sentir o cosmo do outro cavaleiro em sua Casa poucos segundos após o "Boa noite".

Esperou alguns minutos e depois caminhou até a entrada que dava para a casa de Leão. Apoiou o corpo contra a pilastra do portal e levantou o rosto para o céu. Seus olhos se abriram, revelando o tom de azul mais profundo que poderia existir. Fitou as estrelas, tão visíveis naquela noite limpa.

- Você me lembra as estrelas... - murmurou para a noite, soando um pouco mais apaixonado do que esperava.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte o treinamento se desenrolou sem nenhum problema. Tiveram um treinamento muito tranqüilo, posto que Shaka deu apenas alguns exercícios básicos para Mu. Não queria forçar muito a barra depois do que acontecera. Mu fez tudo muito direitinho e parecia realmente determinado a se tornar o Cavaleiro de Áries. Shaka sabia que ele iria se dedicar, agora, mais do que nunca. E adorava vê-lo daquela forma!

O treinamento foi oficialmente encerrado por Shaka às cinco da tarde daquele dia.

- Certo, Mu. Acho que por hoje é só. - Ele sorriu, seus olhos fechados direcionados para o tibetano que acabava de fazer flexões e agora levantava-se.

- Sei... - Ele suspirou, erguendo-se e passando a mão na testa, afim de secar o suor provocado não apenas pelo do esforço físico, mas também por toda a ansiedade e nervosismo que sentia.

Shaka aproximou-se, compreensivo, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo lilás que estava solta no rosto atrás da orelha.

- Por que está tão preocupado? - Falou com voz suave.

Mu desviou o olhar.

- É que... Mestre Shion não esperava aquilo de mim... eu nunca fui assim, Mestre Shaka... - Ele murmurou, ainda sem graça de lembrar-se da situação.

Shaka acariciou o rosto dele e Mu acabou apoiando a bochecha na mão do loiro, como se buscasse força e conforto naquele carinho.

- Não fique assim, Mu. Você verá, ele não vai brigar com você.

- Não é bem assim, Shaka... - Comentou, temeroso.

- Então como é? - Falou, ficando sério.

- Hm?

- Se não é como eu digo, então como é, Mu?

- ...

- Mu...?

- Eu não sei como é...

Shaka tornou a sorrir, achando graça.

- Bem, você tem muita pressa em ir para casa? - Perguntou, recuando a mão.

- Acho que dá tempo para ficar um pouquinho mais... - Mu falou, pensativo. - Mas por que, Shaka?

Ele apenas manteve o sorriso e segurou a mão de Mu, puxando-o com delicadeza para a escada que levava ao segundo andar.

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa agora.

- Como ouvir música?

- Hmmm, é mais ou menos isso... - Ele sorriu, alcançando a porta que dava para a sala. - Mas eu acho que você vai gostar mais...

Mu franziu o cenho enquanto Shaka abria a porta e já entrava no cômodo.

- Então o que será? - Perguntou, entrando logo atrás e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ah, logo você vai saber! - Ele deu um sorrisinho esperto e caminhou a passos rápidos para o interior da casa, deixando Mu sozinho na sala.

Mu examinou o local. A última vez que estivera ali nem pudera prestar atenção nas coisas, já que estava sendo carregado por um virginiano louco de raiva. Bem, mais isso não era mais tão importante. Já haviam feito as pazes e agora Shaka tinha alguma coisa planejada para fazerem. Passou os olhos pelo cômodo, tentando perceber alguma mudança no ambiente. As cortinas vermelho-queimadas que cobriam a porta da varanda estavam fechadas, e a pouca luz que passava por elas coloria a escuridão da sala com uma tonalidade alaranjada. Tudo estava exatamente no mesmo lugar. Só faltava a cítara sobre o tapete.

- Desculpe a demora! - Shaka chegou, tirando Mu de seus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem! - Ele sorriu, levantando os olhos para o loirinho que carregava um estranho embrulho de lençóis brancos nas mãos.

Shaka retribuiu o sorriso, caminhando até as cortinas.

- Agora, quero que feche os olhos... Tenho uma surpresa para você!

- Que surpresa? - Perguntou, curioso, já voltando seu olhar para os lençóis.

- Feche os olhos primeiro!

Mu pensou por um instante e depois fechou os olhos.

- Está bem, mas vamos logo com isso! - Disse, ansioso.

Sabia que Mu estava com os olhos fechados pela atmosfera de ansiedade que pairava no lugar. Shaka riu de leve e entreabriu as cortinas, deixando que a luz do sol poente entrasse com mais facilidade na sala. Depois caminhou calmamente até o centro do tapete e desenrolou os lençóis, revelando a cítara indiana. Ajeitou as almofadas num canto do tapete e depois sentou-se no meio dele, posicionando-se com a cítara no colo.

- Pode abrir! - Falou, sorrindo.

E Mu o fez, dando de cara com a cena de Shaka já dando os primeiros acordes no instrumento. Seus olhos se arregalaram de alegria ao ver o indiano tocando tão docemente o instrumento.

- Eu disse que um dia ainda tocaria pra você...

Áries ficou sem palavras. Aproximou-se devagar do tapete, com um sorriso encantado. Virgem, com um meneio de cabeça, indicou as almofadas para que ele se acomodasse. Mu o fez, ajeitando-se entre elas e fixando os olhos em Shaka.

Shaka tocou a última nota e soltou o instrumento no colo. Mu ainda estava com os olhos no loiro, totalmente alheio ao problemas que logo teria de enfrentar.

- Bem, eu não toco lá muito bem, mas... – deu um sorrisinho sem graça para ele. – acho que dá pra distrair!

- Não toca bem? – Mu falou como se aquilo fosse algo absurdo. – Você toca bem até demais! Cada nota que você toca, eu posso sentir o sentimento que você coloca... Isso sim é tocar bem! – Sorriu.

Shaka corou de leve e desviou o rosto para a janela aberta.

Ficaram ali até océuficarescuroe as primeiras estrelas começarem a aparecer.

- Hora de você ir, Mu... - Shaka encerrou a música em poucos acordes.

Mu ficou em silêncio por um instante, ponderando. Só então se levantou.

- É...

Foi tudo o que disse antes de rumar sozinho e de cabeça baixa para a porta que dava para a escada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá! Como estão?

Ahhh, capítulo 5, finalmente! Desculpem a demora e obrigada pela paciência!

Mais uma vez o capítulo estava pronto há anos e eu não tinha quem betasse pra mim. Então eu finalmente resolvi criar vergonha na cara e começar a betar eu mesma os meus trabalhos. Vamos ver se assim eu acelero as coisas XD.

Ahh, então... eu sei que eu prometi revelações nesse capítulo, mas percebi que acabaria ficando fora de contexto. Fica para o próximo! )

O Shaka começou a arrastar asinha pra cima do Mu. Na verdade acho que nem o Shaka percebeu isso direito. Ele sabe que está se aproximando bastante dele, mas não tem muita noção da profundidade desse sentimento.

Já estava na hora de fazer o Virginianocumprir a promessa! E, sim, o Shaka muda de humor muito rápido. Pensei isso quando estava reassistindo a Batalha das Doze Casas. Ele me passou uma idéia de humor instável, então eu pensei em fazê-lo pedindo desculpas para Mu logo no início.

Bem, não tenho certeza, mas segundo me contaram, na Índia são as mulheres que tocam cítara o.o ...A explicação que encontrei para o Shaka tocá-la seria porque Buda gostava e pediu ao pequeno indiano que aprendesse... Ah, é um jeito de explicar o.o'... Mas fiquemà vontade para dar sugestões sobre isso XD.

E sem comentários a respeito da roupa dos dois XD... por mim eles se agarravam ali mesmo, aproveitando que as roupas eram fáceis de se tirar! Mas, se eu fizesse isso, prejudicaria a história mais para frente... Tive que me conter -.- .

Bem, por enquanto isso é tudo!

Ah... e eu JURO que o Shaka não deu nenhuma espiadinha mais ousada no nosso Mu-chan... ele tava bravo demais pra pensar nisso! Mas acho que oportunidade para olhares indecentes não faltarão no futuro... ;- )

Kisuu! Jaa nee!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Mú aproximou-se da escadaria do Salão do Grande Mestre por volta das 19:30h. Suas pernas tremiam levemente, enquanto seus joelhos bambeavam. A maior vontade de Áries era correr em disparada dali, para longe de Shion, para longe do Santuário. Queria evitar a vergonha que certamente passaria. Entretanto, fugir também seria uma vergonha, talvez até maior.

Sete e trinta e quatro. Mú não sabia o que fazer. E também não tinha muito tempo para ficar decidindo. Respirou fundo. Faria a primeira coisa que viesse em sua cabeça.

Seus pés o impulsionaram na direção do Salão, lutando para se firmarem a cada degrau. Suas pernas estavam semelhantes a duas barras de chocolate esquecidas no sol. Ciente disso, considerou-se vitorioso por ter alcançado o topo da escadaria da frente.

Sete e quarenta. Tinha apenas mais vinte minutos para cobrir o caminho que o separava do Grande Mestre.

- Hey, moleque!

Mú virou-se, encontrando um guarda terminando de subir a escadaria. Parecia bem mal humorado.

- O que está fazendo aí parado?

- Hm... Bem, eu estava indo ver o Grande Mestre. Ele combinou comigo às oito horas para--

-Oito horas? - O Guarda deu uma longa e debochada gargalhada. - Á essa hora o Mestre já está descansando! Ele só fala sem hora marcada em seus aposentos - Analisou Mú de cima a baixo, com um sorriso sarcástico. - com os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Mú sentiu as bochechas arderem em vermelho. Por mais maldoso que o guarda estivesse tentando ser, ele estava certo. Mú não era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e depois do incidente, do qual certamente todo o Santuário já sabia, nem sabia se tornaria-se um algum dia. Estava pronto para dar meia volta, quando ma mão particularmente quente pousou em seu ombro. Mú só teve tempo de levantar o rosto para o dono da mão.

- Eu falo com quem eu quiser, na hora e local em que eu achar mais adequado. - Shion disse polidamente, mas de forma firma, deixando transparecer algum aborrecimento. - O seu dever é apensa tomar conta da entrada, impedindo os estranhos de entrarem.

O guarda engoliu em seco e curvou-se.

- Perdoe-me, Grande Mestre!

Shion apertou o ombro de Mú com certa força, sorrindo de leve por detrás da máscara de bronze. O pequeno ariano tinha os olhos arregalados pela surpresa, o queixo levemente caído.

- Não me peça perdão, apenas vá cumprir a sua obrigação. - Ainda firme.

O guarda não esperou uma segunda ordem, saindo da vista do Mestre às pressas.

Shion esperou os passos dele sumirem para só depois se voltar para Mú.

- Vamos aos meus aposentos. - Disse ainda naquele tom. Estava guardando seu melhor sorriso para quando tirasse a máscara.

Mú abaixou o olhar, enquanto Shion o guiava com a mão ainda em seu ombro. Sentia-se constrangido com aquela presença tão imponente. Shion fora um grande Cavaleiro, tão bom que se tornara mestre do Santuário de Athena. E seu discípulo era apenas um garoto de rua que nunca faz nada certo.

Deram voltas e voltas pelo Santuário. Andaram tanto que Mú perdeu a noção de direção. Se tivesse que voltar sozinho, não conseguiria achar o lugar por onde havia entrado.

Já estava quase se esquecendo para onde estavam indo, quando Shion por fim parou no meio de um amplo corredor.

- Chegamos, Mú. - Disse a ele.

Mú ergueu os olhos pela parede. Havia ali uma porta dupla de pura madeira de lei, toda trabalhada em alto-relevo. Em altura, dava pouco mais de dois Mús.

Shion admirou a expressão de surpresa no rosto dele, aumentando seu sorriso alguns milímetros. Adorava quando Mú se impressionava com pouca coisa. Ele crescia, mas nunca deixava de lado sua postura inocente.

- Se já está assim só com a porta, eu realmente quero ver a sua cara quando eu lhe mostrar o interior. - E, dizendo isso, empurrou a porta da direita com uma única mão.

O quarto que se escondia por detrás da madeira era fantástico. Só o tamanho já possuía proporções nada convencionais para um homem só. Caberia metade do Salão de entrada da casa de áries lá dentro. A decoração era muito luxuosa, com tapetes persas por todo o chão, uma cama imensa de dossel, com véis púrpuras caindo ao redor e sobre ela, uma escrivaninha a um canto com uma linda cadeira de espaldar alto. Uma estante repleta de livros em diferentes idiomas, um jogo de elegantes e confortáveis poltronas no canto oposto ao da escrivaninha. Tudo em tons de roxo e lilás.

- Mú, fecha essa boca! - Riu Shion ao ver a cara de espanto crescer ainda mais, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Mú só então percebeu seu queixo no chão e fechou a boca. Estava maravilhado! Nunca vira um quarto tão lindo em toda a sua vida.

Shion caminhou até a escrivaninha e retirou a máscara, depositando-a sobre a mesma.

O pupilo abaixou o olhar. Não queria encarar a cara de desapontamento no rosto do tão amado Mestre.

- Eu não estou bravo com você. - Falou, suave.- Pode erguer esses olhos. Não lhe ensinei a ser covarde.

Aí sim as bochechas de Mú viraram dois tomates. Ele ergueu os olhos para o Mestre, mesmo com sua falta de jeito mando-o ficar de rosto abaixado.

Shion sorria muito de leve, mas sua expressão não demorou a ficar séria. Ele caminhou até a cama e sentou-se na beirada, fazendo sinal para que Mú sentasse ao seu lado. O adolescente assim o fez.

Foi Shion quem iniciou a conversa alguns instantes depois.

- Não estou bravo com você. Não estou chateado. - Sua voz soava delicada, porém cansada. - E, definitivamente, não vou te expulsar do Santuário por tão pouca coisa.

Mú ouvia tudo em silêncio.

- Estou apenas preocupado, Mú. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, e fica pior a cada vez. Você poderia morrer de hemorragia lá! - Shion falava como um pai preocupado e Mú apenas ouvia com atenção, tentando entender. - Essas coisas não podem continuar acontecendo!

Mais silêncio.

- porque sempre acontece, Mestre? - Perguntou Mú, baixo.

- Você tem um cosmo muito grande em você, Mú. - Ele começou, escolhendo bem as palavras. - Só que você não consegue manter o controle sobre ele. Sempre que você explode seu cosmo, ele acaba levando parte de você junto. Você não consegue canalizá-lo corretamente. Acontecer isso uma vez só não tem problema, mas se continuar assim, você pode e certamente irá morrer.

- E o que eu posso fazer para contê-lo?

- Meditação é o melhor exercício. Peça a Shaka que lhe dê mais horas de meditação. Oura coisa que funciona bem é o treinamento prático. Algumas situações em que você precise usar um pouco do cosmo apenas. Aumentando a intensidade gradualmente, você conseguirá dominar seu cosmo facilmente em pouco tempo.

- Entendi... - Ele não parecia nada empolgado.

Shion percebeu e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do discípulo.

- Você tem um talento fantástico e uma força imensa dentro de você. Não se deixe abater por pequenos fracassos. Lembre-se sempre que não se ganha todas as batalhas, mas se pode vencer a guerra se você aprender com as lutas perdidas.

Mú ensaiou um sorriso de agradecimento. Apesar de jovem, Shion era muito sábio.

- Obrigado, Mestre Shion...

Shion retribuiu com um lindo sorriso.

- Agradeça-me tornando-se o melhor Cavaleiro de Áries da história.

Mú riu de leve.

- Farei isso!

Shion compartilhou do riso dele e depois passou alguns instantes fitando o chão.

- E então - começou pouco depois. - Conte-me sobre você e Shaka, sobre o treinamento. O que aconteceu depois da discussão?

- Nós fizemos as pazes logo. - Falou naturalmente. - Foi até estranho! Ele estava carinhoso, abraçou-me por um bom tempo e hoje até tocou cítara para mim antes de eu vir aqui!

Shion fitou um tanto sério o sorriso de Mú enquanto ele falava. Notava a inocência de Mú ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Shaka era astuto, sabia que Mú não estranharia tanto a demonstração de carinho. Contudo, Shion conhecia bem o virginiano. Ele era frio e distante, não tinha amigos dentro do Santuário e o Mestre desconfiava que nem fora dele. Havia alguma coisa errada naquela ternura toda.

- Foi tão fácil assim? - Perguntou, escondendo a desconfiança.

- Foi. Acho que não conseguiria ficar brigado com ele por muito tempo. - Sorria de leve. - Só conheço ele aqui no Santuário. E gostei do jeito que fizemos as pazes. - Corou. - Sempre fomos amigos, mas foi à primeira vez que ele me tratou carinhosamente.

Shion não teve dúvidas. Shaka estava com os olhos pra cima de Mú, e somente o pequeno ariano era lento o suficiente para não perceber isso. Não gostou nada daquilo. Virgem tinha a intenção de roubar a inocência de Mú.

A mão do Mestre pousou sobre o rosto do aprendiz. Acariciou a pele macia, sob o olhar desentendido do mais jovem.

- Você sabia... - Docemente.- Que na época em que surgiram os Cavaleiros, os Mestres iniciavam seus pupilos em todas as áreas?

Mú franziu as delicadas cicatrizes levemente, sem entender porque ele dizia aquilo.

Shion amava quando Mú fazia aquela carinha. Desejou-o, mas não de forma despudorada. Desejou-o com carinho, com o ciúme de um pai.

- Uma delas.. - A outra mão pousou de leve sobre o baixo ventre de Mú, fazendo-o corar violentamente. - era a área sexual.

O rosto do adolescente ardia em vermelho sob a mão de Shion. Mú não tinha certeza sobre o que ele queria dizer. A mão levemente apoiada em sua virilha levava-o a ter uma noção do que ele queria, mas sua mente era incapaz de processar essa informação.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

Shion passou o braço pela cintura dele e moveu seu corpo suavemente na direção dele, diminuindo a distância entre os corpos. A mão no rosto macio deslizou até os dedos tocarem os lábios bem desenhados.

- Hoje, pequeno Mú... - Ele diminuiu também à distância dos rostos. - Lhe darei sua última lição.

Mu não teve tempo de deduzir o que aquilo queria dizer. Seus lábios foram gentilmente cobertos pelos do mestre.

Konbanwaaaa o/

Hoje esse espaço será dedicado a avisos...

Primeiro de tudo, vai acontecer um pequeno problema na questão de atualizamento e publicação de fics! Não vou conseguir escrever com tanta freqüência pelo menos por alguns meses... Motivos pessoais... me desculpem, mas farei o possível para escrever e publicar com regularidade! Desculpa mesmo!!!

O segundo aviso é: decido que vou transferir os comentários no final da fic para o vibe que eu criei próprio (não tão somente) para isso. Acho que eu posso falar mais e, dessa forma, não suja tanto o final da fic Xx(sem falar que eu posso aproveitar pra colocar imagens que me lembrem coisas da fic xD). Também começarei a responder reviews! (já tava na hora né --)

E fica opcional... você lê quando estiver afim, quando não tiver não precisa ler XD.

Bem.. então... comentários no vibe, certo:D (Pelo menos vamos tentar...)

www . vibeflog . com / kurochan

Vou fazer o primeiro teste hoje, ok? Por favor, deixem reviews aqui ou comentários no vibe só para comentar se gostaram ou não do novo sistema xD

Obrigada por lerem!

Kisu para vocês!

Jaaa neeeee o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Mu corou de leve quando o mestre se afastou após o leve carinho. Não entendeu direito o que o mestre Shion queria dizer com aquilo. Ficou parado, olhando-o com gigantescos olhos verdes brilhando como pontos de interrogação em neon. O mestre simplesmente lhe sorriu, levando a mão em seu cabelo num delicado gesto paternal.

- Será que você me entendeu, Mu?

Sua voz era delicada. Na verdade a situação toda era delicada. Embora em termos de idade Mu já fosse um adolescente, seu psicológico pouco tinha evoluído desde sua infância, e Shion sabia muito bem que era o grande culpado disso. Mu vivera praticamente isolado durante toda a sua vida e nunca tivera real contato com outros da sua idade. Esse fora um dos motivos para que ele tivesse passado o treinamento do pupilo para Shaka. Seria uma forma de colocá-lo em contato com outro adolescente. Mas, com o tempo, a proximidade dos dois acabou por incomodar Shion. Um certo ciúme que ele julgou paterno cresceu dentro de si. O ciúme paterno logo evoluiu para um ciúme semelhante ao que sentia ao ver Dohko a conversar com Albaphica. Refletiu muito antes de tomar a decisão a que chegou, pois haviam muitas coisas em jogo ali, muita coisa em que pensar. Tinha medo de que Mu perdesse o respeito por si, que o condenasse por isso. Estudou muito a relação Mestre e Discípulo na Grécia antiga antes de ter certeza de que aquilo era, de fato, a coisa certa a fazer. Era comum o Mestre iniciar o seu Aprendiz na vida sexual. Foi assim com Shion também. Não passaria esse direito a Shaka, jamais. Seria o primeiro, para que Mu não se assustasse. Ensinaria tudo o que Mu deveria saber da maneira mais delicada possível.

- Eu.. – O rosto do menino parecia perdido, mas totalmente ciente sobre o que estavam falando. – Eu acho que... sim... é como nos velhos tempos da Grécia antiga... não é?

Shion sorriu paternalmente, assentindo lentamente com a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo, Mu. Foi assim comigo e é assim com a maior parte dos Cavaleiros.

- Com Shaka também foi assim? – Apressou-se em perguntar.

Shion imaginou Buda e Shaka e teve que usar de toda a sua força de vontade para não rir da estranha cena.

- Não sei... – Disse, num imenso esforço para manter o tom de voz calmo e doce. – Por que depois você não pergunta para ele? – Essa era uma resposta que ele bem gostaria de ouvir.

Mu assentiu, mas apesar de toda sua cara de entendido, não tinha ainda muita certeza do que estava acontecendo. Tinha uma idéia, mas nada muito concreto.

Shion percebeu a doce incerteza no olhar do menino. Inclinou-se na direção dele, beijando-lhe delicadamente a testa, a mão em sua face acariciando-a delicadamente.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse em tom tranqüilizador. – Jamais faria algo que você não quisesse.

As bochechas de Mu coraram como de costume e ele ergueu o rosto para cima, o olhar tímido cruzando com o olhar calmo de Shion. Compreendeu instantaneamente que o Mestre jamais lhe faria mal. Podia confiar nele. Não importava o que fariam, se Mu pedisse para que parasse, o Mestre pararia imediatamente. Expirou o ar de seus pulmões num suspiro de compreensão, sorrindo de leve. Seu olhar disparou sutilmente uma permissão para algo que ele ainda não tinha certeza do que seria.

Mas confiava inteiramente em seu mestre.

--

A tarde caía sobre o Santuário em tonalidades de laranja, salmão e roxo, e as primeiras estrelas já brilhavam fraquinhas no horizonte.

Aioros estava sentado na entrada, atirando pedrinhas e observando-as atravessar a passagem dimensional entre os dois mundos. Normalmente os guardas ficavam por ali, mas um deles estava um tanto doente e os outros pediram para que Aioros ficasse por lá enquanto eles acompanhavam o colega até em casa. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário não se importou em ajudar já que não tinha nenhum outro compromisso pela frente.

Aioros era uma alma boa por natureza. Nunca se importava de ajudar ninguém e era, sem dúvida, o cavaleiro mais solícito do Santuário. Tinha senso de humor e uma paciência interminável. Era muito querido por todos.

Aioria provavelmente o estaria esperando para jantarem e isso o fez se perguntar se os guardas iriam demorar demais. Não estava muito preocupado, mas sabia que seu irmãozinho, infinitamente mais impaciente e impulsivo certamente estava morrendo de preocupação. Bem, isso serviria de treinamento. O pequeno tinha que aprender a ser paciente.

Sentiu algo.

Põs-se de pé, alerta. Um cosmo. Um cosmo que lhe era desconhecido se aproximava da barreira entre os mundos. Era uma energia poderosa, estranhamente familiar, mas ainda sim desconhecida. Por um instante pensou que fora ótimo que os guardas o tivessem deixado ali naquele momento. Com certeza eles não seriam capazes de vencer aquele inimigo.

A energia atravessou a barreira.

O coração de Aioros falhou uma batida para depois voltar ao ritmo normal enquanto seus lábios se esticavam num sorriso de alegria e surpresa.

- SAGAAAAAA!! – Gritou, correndo na direção do rapaz de cabelos longos que o encarava com seriedade e um leve ar de surpresa apenas.

- Aioros... não esperava encontrá-lo por aqui. Aliás, não me lembro de ter avisado a ninguém que estava voltando. – Disse em tom sério e meio distante.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Suspirou, fazendo bico. – Até porque você nunca me avisa nada mesmo...

Talvez não houvessem pessoas mais opostas no Santuário que Aioros e Saga. Os dois eram muito gentis com as pessoas, mas enquanto Aioros era sempre caloroso e amigo, Saga preferia a distância e, às vezes, recorria à indiferença. Mesmo assim os dois se davam muito bem. Fora Saga quem pedira Aioros em namoro um ano e três meses antes. Aioros ficou numa alegria inacreditável, pois pensava não ser correspondido. Lembrava-se ainda de como Saga ficara vermelho como um tomate ao estender uma caixinha de veludo, balbuciando palavras que fora daquele contexto seriam inteligíveis. Mesmo assim o garoto nunca mudara seu jeito distante. Aioros não ligava, já que se apaixonara por tudo nele, inclusive pelo seu jeito frio. Fazia pouco mais de 8 meses que Saga saíra para treinar seu irmão Kanon e Aioros não esperava que ele fosse voltar tão cedo.

- Certo, Certo, Aioros... desculpe-me, prometo avisar da próxima vez. – Disse com sua típica frieza na voz.

- Hmmm... Tá bem, desta vez passa! – Falou todo sorridente, abraçando-o com força e estalando um beijinho em seus lábios. – E como foi o treinamento?

Saga não esboçou nenhuma reação. Suas bochechas sequer coraram, coisa que costumava acontecer com freqüência quando Aioros o tratava com tanto carinho fora da comodidade de suas Casas Zodiacais.

- Foi bom... – Respondeu simplesmente. – Agora, se me der licença, vou para a minha Casa. Sinto-me muito cansado.

A formalidade da voz de Gêmeos fez Sagitário retirar prontamente os braços de torno de sua cintura, levemente desconcertado.

- Bem... eu só estou esperando os guardas voltarem. Não quer esperar comigo?

- Preciso avisar o Grande Mestre que cheguei. Depois conversamos.

- Hmm... certo. – Aioros sequer escondeu a decepção em sua voz. – Então... acho que a gente se vê depois... né? Assim, eu tenho que ver o meu irmão, mas podemos nos ver depois de eu e você terminarmos nossas obrigações... o que acha?

- Eu apareço na sua casa, está bem? – Disse em tom de ponto final. – Até mais, Aioros.

O rapaz começou a se afastar sem nem esperar despedidas. Aioros apenas observou, sentindo o corpo tremer perante a notável rejeição. Acima de tudo não entendia o porquê de toda aquela indiferença. Não com ele. Gêmeos era indiferente, mas costumava ser um pouco mais doce com Aioros.

- Até mais, Saga...

--

Mu arregalou os olhos quando Shion encostou os lábios nos seus, fazendo uma carícia leve. A boca que acariciava a sua era macia como veludo e delicada como seda. Mu sabia que suas faces estavam quentes e vermelhas.

O coração acelerou quando a língua do mestre forçou gentilmente passagem por seus lábios. Mu recebeu-a timidamente, deixando que o mestre explorasse sua boca somente até conseguir pegar o ritmo da exploração. Devolveu de forma inexperiente, travando uma pequena batalha de línguas e, ocasionalmente, dentes. Quando percebeu seus olhos já estavam fechados e ele já estava deitado na cama, sob o corpo do Mestre.

Shion iniciou o beijo com uma carícia delicada para não assustar o pupilo. Sentia o calor do rosto do menino e aquilo o deixou um pouco inibido, com medo de ser repelido. Tentou aprofundar o beijo com certo receio. Seu coração bateu aliviado quando ele o recebeu e ainda mais aliviado quando, após um tempo, ele também correspondeu. Apesar da inexperiência do garoto, o beijo estava envolvente e Shion sentia-se disposto a seguir adiante. Seguiria até o fim se Mu não protestasse. Empurrou com delicadeza Mu para cama, deitando-o nela delicadamente. Apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos para que seu corpo não pesasse sobre o dele. Continuou o beijo.

Uma das mãos de Shion deslizou com cuidado pelo corpo de Mu, sentindo a pele quente sob a túnica de tecido fino. Devagar começou a despir a roupa de Mu, acariciando os pedaços de pele aos poucos liberados.

Sentiu a mão de Shion passando por sua clavícula e puxando a única alça da túnica para o lado, passeando as mãos por seus ombros e tórax, abaixando aos poucos e cada vez mais a roupa dele. Os lábios também deslizaram suavemente na direção de seu pescoço, distribuindo também leves mordidas.

Mu gemeu baixo quando ele tocou seu pescoço com os lábios. Seu coração acelerado o fez agir por impulso, prendendo as mãos nos ombros do mestre. O pensamento de afastá-lo até passou pela sua cabeça, mas foi embora assim que ele desamarrou o que prendia a roupa em seu corpo. Lembrou-se de toda confiança que depositava em seu mestre. As mãos escorregaram de seus ombros e bateram no colchão sem fazer ruído. Um doce gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Shion ergueu-se quando as mãos de Mu se abaixaram como se consentissem com o próximo passo. Terminou de abrir a roupa dele, que por reflexo encolheu as pernas, o que fez o mais velho sorrir com amabilidade. Sem pressa terminou de despir as roupas de Grande Mestre, deixando-as espalhadas pelo chão.

Mu prestou uma atenção envergonhada no Mestre a se despir e, quando ele retornou, ergueu prontamente as mãos e abriu os braços, querendo recebê-lo.

O Mestre achou o gesto adorável e deixou-se envolver pelos braços aconchegantes do aluno, Mergulhando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e aspirando o cheiro do shampoo de lavanda que ele usava nos cabelos. Sorriu. Reiniciou as carícias delicadas, passando pelo tórax e se detendo em seus mamilos, excitando-os com os dedos. Os gemidinhos contidos de Mu o encorajaram a deixar uma mão no mamilo direito enquanto a outra desceu por seu abdômen, passou pelo umbigo e alcançou seu baixo ventre, começando a estimulá-lo. O gemido que se seguiu a isso foi mais alto, acompanhado de mãos agarradas com firmeza no lençol. Shion voltou a colar as bocas, iniciando mais um beijo, engolindo todos os gemidos do pupilo.

As pernas se retraíram ao ser tocado. Sentiu-se crescer na mão dele e seu rosto corou, como se aquilo fosse indecente. Sequer percebeu que gemidos escapavam sem controle de sua boca até que Shion o silenciasse com um beijo e ele percebesse que os sons que sua boca soltava eram altos e agora ecoavam dentro da boca do Mestre. Os toques se intensificaram gradualmente até que Mu começou a sentir o baixo ventre formigando.

Shion tocou-o até sentir que ele estava quase lá. Soltou-o e se afastou de leve. Aquele era o momento mais delicado da lição. Observou-o. Mu tinha os olhos semicerrados a encará-lo, as faces avermelhadas e o rosto levemente suado.

- Mu, escute-me com atenção. – Começou, com ar sério. – Se você sentir-se mal a qualquer momento, apenas fale, está bem?

Aquela hora era sem dúvida a mais complicada. Lembrava-se de quando seu Mestre lhe dera aquela lição, de como fora difícil aquele momento e de como ficara com medo. Não queria que Mu perdesse a confiança em si. Se naquele momento aquilo fosse demais para ele, não o forçaria. Contudo conversaria com Shaka sobre alguns assuntos.

- Por que diz isso, Mestre...? – Mu falou baixo. – Até hoje, tudo o que fez por mim... desde que eu era criança... nada que o senhor faz me faz sentir mal...

Shion sorriu com alívio e felicidade. O mesmo sorriso dos pais quando seus filhos dizem "obrigado por tudo". Desde o começo acertara na criação de Mu. Tinha medo de que tivesse feito algo errado, mas agora via que ele não guardava nenhum rancor ou mágoa.

Posicionou-se então entre as pernas do discípulo, que estavam fechadas pudicamente, e afastou-as com cuidado, enfrentando inicialmente certa resistência que logo desapareceu. Ergueu-as para poder observar melhor.

Mu cerrou os olhos, sentindo o rosto vermelho. Era a primeira vez que era observado daquela forma e, embora soubesse que o Mestre tinha a melhor das intenções, sentiu-se estranho assim.

Shion levou dois dedos à boca, umedecendo-os bem. Depois, com bastante cautela, posicionou os dedos na entrada de Mu e invadiu-o lentamente, primeiro com apenas um dedo, de forma a não assustá-lo demais. O anel se fechou em torno de seu dedo e ele esperou até que a pressão diminuísse para começar a movê-lo lentamente.

Áries gritou de susto, não de dor. Suas mãos se agarraram com mais firmeza no lençol. Não podia ver exatamente o que o mestre fazia, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo se retesou inteiro e demorou alguns instantes para relaxar um pouco que fosse. O mestre então começou a mover o dedo dentro de si e Mu tornou a gemer, dessa vez muito mais alto que antes. Sentia uma leve dor, mas o prazer que isso trazia era ainda maior. Percebeu quando Shion adicionou outro dedo à exploração, fazendo-o por reflexo erguer o quadril alguns centímetros. Ao terceiro dedo seu corpo já havia se habituado à dor e Mu só conseguia gritar de prazer.

A preparação não levou muito tempo. Mu relaxou muito antes do que o programado por Shion, o que o deixou mais confiante. Retirou os três dedos dele e se posicionou novamente, desta vez envolvendo sua cintura com as mãos com firmeza. Trocou um último olhar com ele. Os olhos verdes mostravam algum receio, mas também total confiança no Mestre. Deu-lhe um sorriso calmo, dizendo sem palavras que ele não precisava ter medo de nada. Mu fechou os olhos em consentimento.

Shion iniciou a penetração com todo o cuidado, atento a cada reação estampada no rosto de Mu. Percebeu quando ele cerrou os dentes em vão para conter um grito que Shion não conseguiu perceber se era de dor ou prazer.

- Se não estiver agüentando a dor, fale. – Disse suavemente, parando a penetração pela metade por alguns instantes.

Mu sentiu dor. Era exatamente a mesma coisa de antes, mas desta vez doía bem mais. Não conseguiu conter o grito e sentiu que o mais velho parara na hora o que estava fazendo. Espiou-o por entre as pálpebras. Sabia que ele pararia se Mu quisesse. Mas aquela era sua última lição com Shion. Era a última coisa que ele teria a ensinar. Fechou os olhos e assentiu de leve. Queria que ele continuasse. Já passara por lições doloridas antes. Qual seria o problema de passar por mais uma?

Shion continuou, mas ainda estava preocupado com ele. O rosto do menino estava contraído e ele parecia realmente estar sofrendo. Colocou até o fim e esperou que ele pelo menos mostrasse algum sinal de que queria parar. O sinal não veio e o rosto aos poucos relaxou. Shion começou a se mover devagar, percebendo a expressão voltar. Levou uma das mãos ao membro dele e tornou a tocá-lo, tentando distraí-lo daquela dor.

Mu segurava gritos e gemidos na garganta, com medo de que ele, ao ouvi-lo gritar, desistisse de encerrar a lição. Sentiu-o parar novamente e imaginou que desta vez ele já havia terminado de entrar. Concentrou-se, tentando afastar a dor, pensando que tudo aquilo tinha um porque, em como seu mestre era delicado e só queria o seu bem. Aqueles pensamentos o fizeram relaxar. 

Achou que já estava tudo terminado, que não havia mais a ser feito. O professor então começou a mover-se devagar, fazendo a dor intensa voltar. Mu quase mordeu a língua na tentativa de conter os gritos. A mão do outro então tornou a tocar-lhe, como se adivinhasse que era daquilo que Mu precisava. O gemido escapou, mas dessa vez era de prazer. A dor tornou-se mínima em comparação àquela deliciosa sensação.

Shion intensificou todos os movimentos, vendo Mu ficar cada vez mais perdido em gemidos de prazer. O sexo dele já gotejava em sua mão. Shion finalmente conseguiu relaxar, começando a sentir prazer em tudo aquilo. Não conseguiu evitar de pensar Dohko, apesar de saber que isso não era certo. Sentia falta do amante. Sua boca também deixou escapar seus gemidos, que aumentavam de volume à medida que se aproximava do orgasmo.

Mu não tinha muito controle sobre o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Só sabia que aquela sensação era maravilhosa e queria senti-la da forma mais intensa possível. Ouviu os gemidos do mestre, percebendo então que não era obsceno gemer de prazer. O baixo ventre esquentou e formigou. Percebeu por instinto o que aconteceria. Pensou em avisar Shion mas qualquer raciocínio lógico se perdeu num grito de intenso deleite ao derramar-se abundantemente na mão do mestre.

O líquido branco que escorreu por sua mão fez com que ele também não conseguisse mais se segurar. Seus olhos estavam abertos na hora em que ele atingiu o clímax e a imagem de Mu rodopiou com a imagem de si próprio à mercê das vontades de Dohko. Sentiu derramar-se no interior do aluno numa última estocada. Pensava em Mu, em Dohko e em si mesmo. Nenhum pensamento lógico, apenas imagens e sensações distorcidas.

Desmoronou sobre Mu antes mesmo que pudesse pensar que isso poderia esmagá-lo.

A respiração de ambos soava compassadamente descompassadas, como uma música de instrumentos ofegantes. Mu não pensava em nada, só sabia que aquela havia sido a mais deliciosa sensação que já sentira. O corpo do Mestre não tinha peso, não naquele momento. Abraçou-o com carinho. Shion recebeu o abraço com gratidão, abraçando-o de volta. Ao contrário do menino, várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça.

Assim que recuperou a respiração ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos para admirar o rosto do aluno. Mu tinha as faces coradas, os lábios esticados em um pequeno sorriso e os olhos tímidos e calmos. Shion lembrou-se de si em sua Última Lição.

Beijou-lhe a testa novamente.

Mu estava deitado no final da cama, com as pernas balançando para fora. O Mestre, com um sorriso afável, recolheu Mu no colo, deixando a roupa precariamente presa e agora suja deslizar para o chão.

Áries jogou as mãos em torno do pescoço de seu Mestre, escondendo o rosto em seu peito nu, um pouco tímido e sentindo-se meio cansado. O mestre não parecia ter se importado com o gesto. Só então percebeu que o peito do mestre era branco como marfim e liso, sem nenhum pêlo. Era exatamente como seu corpo. A cor de seu rosto se intensificou quando percebeu no que e em quem estava reparando . Perguntou-se se Shaka também...

Arregalou os olhos. Por que pensara em Shaka naquele momento?

Shion levou Mu até uma sala de banho. A banheira mais parecia uma piscina e uma fumaça branca desprendia-se da água cristalina. Entrou até a cintura na água e colocou Mu sentado no banco subaquático que acompanhava toda a borda da piscina. Usando de seu poder de 

telecinese, trouxe até si vários sabonetes, shampoos e óleos florais. Banhou o menino da forma como costumava fazer quando ele era criança. Mu não estava mais com vergonha.

Após o banho, secou Mu com bastante cuidado e depois o vestiu com um kimono de seda branca. Vestiu-se também com um kimono azul escuro. Estendeu a mão para o aluno, que aceitou-a prontamente, e juntos caminharam de volta para os aposentos do Grande Mestre. Não diziam nada, mas sabiam bem o que cada um sentia.

O quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua cheia que entrava pelas frestas das colunas da varanda.

Shion deitou-o na cama e cobriu-o com o lençol de seda chinesa verde escura bordada em dourado. Mu olhava fixamente para ele. Já devia ser tarde da noite. Shion sorriu, sentando-se na beirada da cama e dando-lhe mais um beijo carinhoso na testa.

- Seu treinamento acabou, Mu. – Murmurou, mantendo os rostos próximos. – Não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar. Você foi o melhor aluno que um mestre poderia querer. – Disse com toda a sinceridade. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por um instante, mas ele se controlou para não derramá-las. Tinha certeza que à meia luz ele não repararia em seus olhos marejados.

Mu esticou a mão para fora do lençol e agarrou a mão do mestre, apertando-a com força.

- Você é o melhor Mestre do mundo, Mestre Shion... e mesmo que eu goste muito do Shaka, você sempre será a pessoa que eu mais amo. – As palavras vieram tão simples, tão sinceras, que Mu mal acreditou que conseguiu pronunciá-las sem corar.

Shion agradeceu com um olhar. Havia feito um bom trabalho. Criara-o muito bem. Agora era hora de deixá-lo ir. Era hora de deixá-lo encontrar alguém só para si, como o próprio Shion já havia feito.

Mu não demorou a adormecer. Tudo aquilo fora cansativo demais para ele. Shion segurou a mão do pequeno até que ele dormisse e, mesmo cansado, quis sentar-se um pouco na sacada. Soltou a mão e ajeitou seus travesseiros e cobertas. Caminhou até a varanda e debruçou-se na grade. Olhou perdido para o céu. Localizou as constelações de Áries. Depois a de Libra.

Libra.

Uma lágrima rolou. Pensava em Dohko. Sentia falta dele. Por um momento amaldiçoou a condição em que se encontravam, amaldiçoou o mundo em que viviam, um mundo que não podia se proteger sozinho e que os obrigou a viver separados. No dia seguinte meditaria em Star Hill.

- Dohko... desculpe-me por ter te traído... – Murmurou para a constelação de Libra. – Será que você vai me odiar ainda mais... se eu disser que não consegui parar de pensar em você...?

O vento balançou os cabelos de Shion e levou suas lágrimas ao encontro da pessoa que amava.

--

Salve Salve, pessoas! Como vão?

Eu vou bem e estou pronta para todos os tomates que vocês jogarem!

Desculpa atrasar o capítulo por mais de um ano! A verdade é que eu reescrevi esse negócio 3 vezes! Essa é a quarta vez XD! Aconteceram várias coisas que me impediram de postar as versões anteriores... mas enfim aqui está o Capítulo 7 de "O Novo Cavaleiro" pra tirar a fic do hiatos indefinido! Espero que gostem!

Muitas bizarrices nesse capítulo, em especial a cena Buda e Shaka que com certeza me condenou ao Inferno xD(Reencarnado ou não)! Quando pensei o Mu fazendo essa pergunta, a cena simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça... foi BEM esquisito! Acho até que eu devo desculpas aos budistas por ter escrito tamanha bobagem! Desculpa de verdade... se der, por favor, encarem isso como licença poética... se não der, podem rogar quantas pragas quiserem, eu vou entender! Porém, devo dizer que gostei de escrever esse pequeno trecho por que sinto que deu uma certa "humanizada" no personagem. Acho que Shion tem uma aura meio angelical em torno de si, foi bom escrever isso para mostrar que ele é um homem como qualquer outro e pensa bobagens como qualquer um.

Aliás o que mais gostei nesse capítulo foi que consegui mostrar mais o Shion como ser humano. Gosto da imagem de mestre-papai-angelical dele, mas acho que ele é, acima de tudo, um homem. E isso também foi uma das coisas que mais dificultaram o escrever do capítulo. Eu precisava mostrar um Shion-homem sem deixar sumir o Shion-pai. Por vezes acho que acabei deixando a relação sexual "vulgar", porém saibam que eu fiz de tudo para deixar a coisa o mais sutil possível. Acho que se o Shion não fizesse isso pensando em Dohko pareceria estranho. Todos já sabem mesmo que Shion não vê Mu com os mesmos olhos de Shaka(Embora o seu ciúme tenha se aproximado bem disso), portanto não achei que iria ficar tão "Aii, que cachorro!" ele pensar em Dohko.

Aos que eram contra esse capítulo, minhas sinceras desculpas, mas eu já tinha decidido lá pelo capítulo 2 que teria Lemon entre esses dois. Achei o argumento dado pela Kitsune Youko (Isso há 3 anos) decisivo! Os mestres iniciavam os discípulos, portanto assim será! Para compensar tentei fazer um Lemon suave para que os que não gostam não deixassem de ler.

Bom, o que posso dizer é que até hoje esse foi o capítulo mais difícil que já tive de escrever! Também foi uma espécie de "experimento". Espero que o resultado tenha ficado do agrado de vocês!

Agora um aviso apenas... por motivos pessoais decidi trocar de pseudônimo. A partir de agora usarei para Fanfics e Fanarts o nome de Akino Momo.Mas quem já estiver acostumado com "Berta" pode continuar chamando assim XD!

E não se esqueçam, autores gostam de receber e-mails, reviews, críticas, sugestões, opiniões, oferecimentos de Betas (Se você tiver alguma experiência com isso, comunique-me! Estou quase surtando!), presentinhos, cartões postais etc... Portanto, não deixem de escrever!

Àqueles que sempre ou esporadicamente deixam reviews, e-mails e afins, eu agradeço de coração e peço desculpas por nunca responder! Leio todas e levo muito em consideração o que falam, pois é com base nisso que vou desenvolvendo a história, tentando deixá-la mais de acordo com o desejo de vocês!

Muito obrigado pela atenção! A gente se esbarra por aí!

Kisu Kisu!

Momo-chan

_Abril/2008_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Quando Mu acordou na manhã seguinte o sol já se derramava pelas cortinas brancas, denunciando para os que ainda não sabiam que um lindo dia corria lá fora. Os olhos verdes do menino se abriram preguiçosos, como se tivessem medo da luz. O quarto que entrou em foco não era o seu. Demorou um instante para seu cérebro resgatar os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Era o quarto do Grande Mestre. Sim, estava ali porque na noite anterior haviam tido sua última lição. Parecia um sonho estranho, mas quando se moveu e sentiu aquele latejar incômodo, confirmou que havia sido tudo verdade.

Sentou-se na cama, ignorando seu traseiro dolorido, e espreguiçou-se longamente. Que horas seriam? Provavelmente já era tarde, pois era evidente que o mestre não estava mais presente. Pode ver sobre a escrivaninha que um banquete de café da manhã havia sido deixado ali, intacto, provavelmente à sua espera. Levantou-se, caminhando até a mesa e sentando-se à cadeira de espaldar alto e confortável. Quando moravam sozinhos no Tibete, geralmente, era Mu quem preparava as refeições. Bem, agora Shion certamente tinha toda sorte de empregados para cozinhar para ele. Deveria se trocar primeiro, mas seu estômago roncou e ele achou que seria melhor comer antes. Quando deu a primeira mordida teve de admitir: quem quer que fosse o cozinheiro, cozinhava muito bem.

Após o café, despiu-se do kimono branco que usava, aproveitando-se das cortinas fechadas para caminhar nu até o pé da cama, onde sua túnica estava cuidadosamente dobrada. Provavelmente seu mestre a recolhera para si antes de sair. Queria muito falar com ele. Imaginou se estaria muito ocupado e se poderia trocar algumas palavras antes de ir correndo para a casa de Virgem contar tudo sobre aquela lição para seu segundo mestre. Já sorria animado ao pensar que poderia abraçar Shion e depois sair correndo para Shaka, quando, ao estender a mão para recolher sua roupa, deu de cara com um envelope de pergaminho selado com cera vermelha em forma do brasão do Grande mestre. Seu cenho franziu-se ligeiramente quando ele ergueu a carta a altura dos olhos.

Mil coisas passaram pela sua cabeça. Primeiro, era óbvio que era um recado de Shion. Talvez ele estivesse muito ocupado aquele dia e não pudesse vê-lo. Sim, pois haviam milhares de coisas acontecendo no santuário, principalmente depois do nascimento de Athena. Ele certamente estaria ocupado. Mas será que estaria assim tão ocupado que não poderia sequer encontrá-lo para se despedir?

Só saberia quando abrisse a carta.

Soltou cuidadosamente o selo vermelho, deixando que seus dedos deslizassem para dentro e agarrassem o papel que continha. A caligrafia bonita de Shion pulou a seus olhos, as palavras lindamente desenhadas.

_Meu amado e estimado Mu,_

_Queira perdoar-me por não estar ao seu lado durante seu despertar. Problemas mais urgentes me tiraram da cama mais cedo do que o esperado. Espero não ter perturbado seu sono. O café da manhã sobre a escrivaninha foi cuidadosamente praparado para você, portanto não hesite em experimentar e comer de tudo. Se algo estiver faltando, existem dois guardas e duas camareiras à porta do lado de fora, basta chamá-los e eles atenderão seus pedidos. A casa de banhos, bem como qualquer outra regalia, está à sua disposição. Não precisa se apressar para ir embora._

_Uma última coisa que preciso falar envolve também meus afazeres como grande mestre. O período se encontra propício para meditações, portanto estou indo para Star Hill. Quando abrir este envelope eu certamente já terei ido e, como sabe, ninguém além do Grande Mestre tem permissão para ir até lá. Peço que me aguarde pacientemente. Assim que estiver de volta você será o primeiro a saber, eu prometo. _

_A partir de agora confio você inteiramente à Shaka e a si mesmo. Seu treinamento foi encerrado e você é o motivo de meu maior orgulho. Agradeço sinceramente por ser esse rapaz incrível que é, querido Mu, e estarei torcendo para que conclua seu treinamento com Shaka o mais breve possível._

_Meus mais sinceros votos de sucesso. Meus mais sinceros abraços de carinho._

_Seu mestre,_

_Shion._

A assinatura, tão singela e íntima, parecia tão conclusiva que Mu precisou reler tudo só para ter certeza que nada se perdera no meio da leitura. Meditações? Quanto tempo isso iria levar? Um dia? Um mês? Anos? Claro que já não via o mestre com muita freqüência, mas saber que ele estava próximo e acessível já era um grande consolo. Agora ele estava inalcansável, isolado numa montanha imensa e distante, completamente fora do alcance de seus braços. Trincou os dentes, sentindo uma pequena raiva. Como ele se atrevia a ir embora sem sequer se despedir?

Colocou a carta no envelope novamente e vestiu-se. A boa educação dizia que deveria sair pela porta, como qualquer pessoa normal, e caminhar educadamente para a saída. Para o inferno com a boa educação! Fechou bem os olhos e apertou a carta contra o peito, concentrando-se ao local que queria ir. Mentalizava o quarto de Shaka. Mentalizava Shaka.

Shaka.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Depois que Mu foi embora, Shaka põs-se a esperá-lo. Não era certeza, mas tinha esperança que ele viesse até si para contar o que acontecera antes de rumar para sua própria casa. Quando a madrugada já era avançada e nada do ariando aparecer, o Virginiano desistira e se enfiara embaixo das cobertas. Talvez Áries tivesse sido severamente punido. Talvez ainda estivesse ouvindo sermão do mestre. Difícil dizer. Mas Shaka ainda sentia-se um pouco preocupado. Pensando agora, não precisavam de tudo aquilo. Não se perdoaria tào fácil de Mu acabasse recebendo uma punição pesada só porque Shaka sucumbira a seu orgulho ferido.

No dia seguinte, nada. Perguntara para alguns guardas, ninguém vira o tibetano desde que ele fora ver o chefe. Porém parecia que um velho morador havia voltado para casa. Saga havia chegado na noite anterior, dizia o guarda. Chegara quando Aioros tomava conta da entrada do santuário, depois se dirigira direto ao salão do Grande Mestre para apresentar-se, mas este havia deixado ordens claras para que não lhe incomodassem antes do amanhecer. Todos tentavam descobrir o que trouxera Gêmeos de volta tão cedo. Outro rumor que já corria à boca pequena era de que Shion havia ido para Star Hill meditar, sem previsão de retorno. Shaka podia ver que munda coisa acontecera em apenas uma noite, mas a coisa mais estranha era que não havia sequer uma menção sobre aonde estaria Mu naquela manhã.

O loiro já estava se arrumando para atravessar todo o caminho até a casa do aluno quando um rapaz de cabelos lilases simplesmente materializou-se bem no meio de seu quarto. Sentiu aquela energia característica e ergueu os olhos fechado do que fazia. Podia sentir a aura frustrada, aborrecida e levemente irritada do amigo. Esperou para ver se ele se manifestaria mas, como Mu nada disse, Shaka foi o primeiro.

- Ninguém sabia de você. Aonde esteve? - Perguntou tentando soar como se não estivesse tão interessado, mas a preocupação que sentira podia ser notada em suas palavras.

Mu fitou Shaka por alguns instantes. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer. Caminhou até ele, que estava sentado na beirada da cama, e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Shaka. - Começou, sério e decidido. Falar sobre aquilo lhe causava um leve desconforto, pois acreditava que estava invadindo a intimidade do amigo. Mas já começara, agora precisava ir até o fim. - Você foi iniciado no sexo pelo seu mestre?

Um longo silêncio. Se Shaka estivesse de olhos abertos certamente estaria encarando aqueles olhos verdes com uma grande suspeita de que ele estava bêbado.

- ... oi?

- Sexo.

- Sim, eu sei o que é sexo. - Franziu as sobrancelhas loiras. - Afinal, do que diabos você tá falando?

- É que o mestre Shion disse que os mestres iniciam seus discípulos no sexo.

Não era necessário ser gênio para conseguir ligar os pontinhos. Um Mu sumido a noite inteira mais um Mu brotando em seu quarto perguntando sobre mestres e sexo era igual a uma noitada malandra na cama de Shion. Shaka ficou pensando se aquilo havia sido uma punição ou simplesmente alguma coisa saída na mente um pouco deturpada do mestre do santuário. Ele estav avivo há centenas de anos, vai entender que tipo de idéia passava por aquela cabeça!

- Vocês fizeram sexo a noite passada, foi?

Mu corou prontamente. Abriuy a boca para responder, mas Shaka o cortou.

- Ok, nem responda. Eu já saquei.

Bem, não podia negar que já há um bom tempo que olhava para o discípulo com outros olhos. Mu era lindo e aquele jeito delicado e distraído havia ganho o coração de Shaka mais rápido do que ele podia esperar. De início ficou esperando para ver se Mu demonstrava algum interesse em si, contudo, ao perceber que ele não demonstrava interesse por nada em particular, dada sua imensa facilidade à distração, decidiu que, se quisesse alguma coisa, teria de pegar. E já estava preparando o terreno para trocarem o primeiro beijo e, quem sabe, perderem a virgindade juntos. Aí vem o Shion e acaba com seus planos!

- E... foi bom? - Perguntou, fingindo algum recato.

Mu piscou. É verdade que não pensara muito nas coisas sob aquele aspecto até o momento. Na verdade acordara tão empolgado e depois fora decepcionado com tanta rapidez que nem se lembrara de pensar naquela coisa óbvia. Afinal, gostara ou não?

- Bem... - Remexeu-se levemente, desviando o olhar daqueles cílios compridos enquanto pensava. - Não... não sei dizer. Doeu. O mestre disse que era a última coisa que poderia me ensinar, eu... eu encarei como uma lição. Foi bom, eu acho. Meu corpo sentiu bem na hora. Os toques dele causavam arrepios, os lábios tinham um beijo terno guardado. As mãos dele eram muito suaves, com carinhos delicados. Ele...

- Entendi. Você gostou. - Constatou, sorrindo de leve para ele, a despeito de toda sua chateação por não ter chego primeiro ao objetivo. - Não precisa ficar sem graça, sabia? Isso é algo que todo mundo faz. Aliás, aqui no santuário tem muito disso.

Áries sentiu-se um pouco mais tranqüilo com o tom casual de Shaka. Sabia que não era algo do qual se envergonhar, principalmente perto dele, de quem era tão amigo, mas era inevitávell para si conter sua falta de jeito com assuntos mundanos. Inclinou-se curioso quando ele citou o santuário.

- Você diz, entre mestres e pupilos?

Virgem riu divertido.

- Não, não, Mu! Entre os cavaleiros. Sagitário e Gêmeos namoram há tempos, e dizem por aí que Escorpião e Aquário também formam um casal, embora eu ache isso uma coisa muito difícil de imaginar. Pode até ser que eles tenham sido iniciados nisso pelo mestre, mas... certamente que não continuaram com eles. - Jogou. Queria ver como Mu reagiria, mas já estava certo de que ele nem repararia direito no que dissera. Mu tinha um talento incrível para deixar mensagens subliminares passarem reto.

- Você foi iniciado nisso pelo seu mestre também? - Perguntou, inclinando-se curioso.

Desta vez Shaka não agüentou. Gargalhou alto, divertido, jogando a cabeça para trás. Céus, que idéia mais absurda era aquela? Será que o ariano se lembrava quem era seu mestre? Não conseguia sequer calcular o quão bizarra era a cena.

- Pelo amor de Zeus, Mu, é claro que não! - Falou entre risos, tentando conter-se aos poucos. - Meu mestre não tem corpo físico e, mesmo se tivesse... meu Deus, consegue imaginar o absurdo da cena? Eu confesso que eu não!

Mu sentiu-se meio sem graça pela reação dele. É, fazia sentido. Ou melhor, a sua suposição é que não fazia. Perguntara a mesma coisa para Shion, e lembrava-se de ter visto uma pequena sombra de gargalhada no canto daquela boca. Será que só ele demorara tanto tempo para perceber o quanto sua idéia era ridícula?

- Desculpe...

- Não tem problema! - Apressou-se em dizer, já com o riso sob controle, percebendo que ele se sentira culpado e idiota. - Olha, não estou chateado com a sua idéia e nem quis escarnecer de você, é só que... poxa, Mu, controle essa sua imaginação fértil!

O rapaz assentiu, mas ainda sentia-se um bobo. E tinha mais uma pergunta que queria fazer.

- Shaka... quem te iniciou nisso? - Voltou ao tom curioso, seus olhos grandes e verdes se voltando novamente para o loiro.

Qualquer sombra de riso que ainda pudesse haver naquela boca bem desenhada do indiano sumiu com aquela pergunta. De uma simplicidade imensa, ela queria dizer muita coisa. Shaka nunca havia feito aquilo, apenas podia imaginar como era. Já conversara a respeito com Aioros e ele lhe explicara a teoria, mas nunca ninguém lhe mostrara a prática. Aquilo o deixou ligiera e visivelmente sem graça. Desviou o rosto por um instante, pensando na melhor forma de responder.

- Eu não fui iniciado, Mu. - Respondeu com simplicidade, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. - Meu signo tem muito a ver comigo, né?

A primeira conversa sobre sexo de ambos terminou com uma risada suave e um assentimento compreensivo por parte do tibetano. Nenhum deles tinha experiência suficiente para continuar no momento, mesmo que a curiosidade fosse grande. Era melhor deixar para outra hora, quando já tivessem maturidade para entender do que falavam e conhecimento para discutir experiências. O máximo que Mu fez foi descrever a noite com poucos detalhes antes do assunto se desviar para coisas mais amenas como a carta que Shion lhe deixara e que agora, perto de Shaka, nem lhe causava mais tanto aborrecimento e sobre o cavaleiro que acabara de retornar.

A parte da conversa agradável que os dois amigos levavam na casa de virgem, uma estranha movimentação já era notada do lado de fora. Os rumores sobre Shion ter ido para Star Hill haviam se confirmado verdadeiros e a presença do cavaleiro de gêmeos começou a ser notada. Para Aioros, que ainda não conseguira sequer encontrar-se com o namorado, alguma coisa já começava a parecer fora de lugar.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AEAEAEAE 8DD!

Tirando a fic do hiatus que cresce em progressão geométrica YAY!

Sério, pessoas, como estão? 8D Espero que bem!

Fiquei muito feliz pela receptividade que o capítulo anterior teve e agradeço pelas amáveis reviews e e-mails! Sim, eu demorei eras para postar capítulo novo! E depois do capítulo 7, esse me pareceu tão chinfrim que eu só não reescrevo porque tô com medo de demorar mais dois anos! Nossa, juro que eu não esqueci disso aqui, apenas não estava mais tendo tempo para me dedicar à escrita. Passei as últimas 4 horas digitando como louca e torcendo para acordar disposta amanhã para fazer tudo o que preciso fazer! Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom. Eu precisava de uma ponte para um Mu x Shaka e explicar as movimentações no santuário para situar a fic com [alguma] coerência à história original (btw, eu sei que não se pode teletransportar no santuário. Mas eu explico isso mais tarde!).

Sabe, como eu tinha esquecido boa parte da fic e perdido o arquivo onde eu anotava as idéias que tinha pra ela, precisei reler tudo para reorganizar as idéias e ver o que escrever. E, relendo, percebi algumas coisas importantíssimas. Acho importante dizer que, quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, eu tinha 14 anos. Hoje tenho 20 8D~! Relendo os capítulos senti falta de uma unidade maior entre eles, uma fluência melhor que certamente não aconteceu devido à minha total inexperiência com textos na época. Embora eu creia que meu estilo de escrita tenha evoluído bastante, decidi manter um pouco do... padrão [?] nessa fic para não causar incoerência e começar uma nova com um estilo e idéia mais maduro. Já sei sobre o que quero falar e que casalsinho vai envolver, e espero acima de tudo ter tempo para desenvolvê-la e trazê-la até vocês em breve. Àqueles que vem me apoiando durante todos esses anos e àqueles que só me conheceram recentemente, muito obrigada pela força! /o/ Vocês que me mantém na ativa (mesmo que cada vez menos, eu juro que tô me esforçando pra entregar material de qualidade!)!

Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, reviews e e-mails são sempre bem vindos! Por favor, manifestem-se 8D!

Peço perdão pelos erros ortográficos (Escritora eternamente sem beta OI 8D) e pela falta de espaços/divisões temporais ou espaciais que vivem sendo subtraídas pelo nosso amado 8)! Caso achem necessário que se realizem mudanças no texto, avisem que eu ajeito aonde ficou confuso!

Aleatoriamente falando, esses dias um professor meu leu uma conceitualização que fiz para um projeto e comentou que eu me daria muito bem escrevendo contos eróticos. Será que eu devia ter falado pra ele que eu já faço isso há um bom tempo? 8D

Muito obrigado a todos .3.

Espero ver vocês de novo muito em breve.

Beijinhos ;**

_~ Momo_

_Alguma madrugada chuvosa de Maio/2010_


End file.
